Journey of a Master
by shinningprodigy
Summary: A trainer whose only dream is to become Master at times must put aside what he desires to accomplish his goals. However,others have goals also and pose a danger to him and those he loves. Can he fix what will be broken? Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Suspense, possible harem at times, profanity, violence, death and other dark themes explored. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.
1. Championship (Ch1, Pt1)

_…Only a minute left before the universe would become undone…_

Ten minutes to a new year. A young looking male with dark eyes and an expressionless stare held two orbs in his hand. A third orb, which was around his neck, started to glow and activate the other two. _The orbs of time, space and antimatter…_ he thought to himself. The idea of what he was about to do was orgasmic according to him. _Death._ He was as wicked as they would come. History wrote of his successes. Countless people suffered at his hands and soon more would get a chance at that experience.

Slowly the gates at Spear Pillar opened and revealed another universe to him. Time was now visible to him as were the events that led to this moment. He would see all the history that already was and futures of what was to come. Many would marvel at this chance to obtain imaginable power but for him boredom was his motive. He grew tired of seeing the world play out "as it should": he wanted to _make_ the world. He held out the orbs once more ready to enter the gates and begin his final masterpiece. Once he stepped in there would be nothing to stop him.

As he was stepping forward an Aura Sphere was launched his way knocking both orbs in his hands. The loss of focus caused the gates to close once again. _Shit._ He needed them opened before the New Year began. He scrambled to retrieve them when he was met with another attack.

"Aaron you bastard! Are you trying to drive my patience?" shouted the black haired man.

Aaron dashed towards him with his staff in hand using his aura waves to stop him from getting the orbs. "Why must you stop my plans? I thought that we were meant to purge evil from this world? Palkia, Diagla and Giratina didn't seem to disagree when I defeated them!" Sir Aaron lost it.

"Do you have any idea what you are about to do Azure!? You're going to endanger countless lives!" said Aaron as he used his staff to attack the very person he once called brother. "You were supposed to lead the kingdom not invade it. What happened to you?" Aaron was more than a match in combat but the power of the orbs was not something he could defend against.

Azure remembered his old training and in doing so shot back some dark spheres at Aaron. Aaron however was much more powerful and as such was able to dodge with ease. Realizing the year was almost over Azure only had a minute left to open the gates again and carry out his goal. "Aaron! What happened to me-" Aaron made a final dash with his staff as Azure began a counter attack. In a flash "-was YOU!" Azure had used the Griseous Orb around his neck to materialize his fist coming out of Aaron's chest.

An unimaginable pain hit the Aura Guardian. He saw an arm and fist protruding from deep within his chest. His staff fell first as his body started to give out all strength in his legs.

Sir Aaron fell to the ground trying to steady his self on one arm. No use. He saw that dark figure in front of him about to step into the reversal world to disrupt the balance of time and space from within there. There were only seconds left before the year began. Seeing his staff nearby Aaron used a good amount of his aura to transport the Adamant and Lustrious Orbs. Grabbing both orbs he manipulated time to progress just enough to start the New Year. Hope was his only weapon.

The bell struck. Azure began cursing at the gods for allowing this to happen. In a fit of rage he reached for the Griseous Orb once more only to have been imprisoned in time by Aaron's use of both orbs. Being trapped in place was not enough; Aaron knew he would have to use the Griseous Orb now to finish the job. Snatching it from Azure's neck, Aaron held himself up and used it to de-materialize his foe. Slowly the being his once called brother was no more. And with that he collapsed on the ground face first.

The aura user had succeeded in saving the world but suffered a mortal wound. Aura users never truly "died" so it was a matter of time before his would go into a slumber and his physical form would reawaken in another time and body. He had died once before so the revival process was something he would look forward to. He wondered was going to become of his kind. Their numbers were now close to none and his departure would definitely seal their fates.

Giratina, Palkia and Diagla appeared before him. They were all injured but nothing fatal so that was good in his mind. He saw the orbs return to their bodies as they gathered around him. He prayed they would understand him as he started to cry: "My brother, Lucario, is trapped in another world. The staff I used to save him is in the kingdom of Hoenn. I know I betrayed his trust but promise me that he will find happiness one day." He thought back to his last mission. "The Tree of Beginning granted me a second life to save us today. I intended to live…" he coughed out more blood. His aura was fading.

The Creation Trio would bear witness to something they had no comprehension of. Aaron's body was beginning to fade and it wasn't any of their doing. As he laid dying visions appeared in the warrior's mind: A ten year old black-haired boy leaving his mother to go on a journey, a Pikachu fighting his evolved form, a clone facing its parent, a battle between a Charizard and a Blastoise , the Creator himself, an Infernape and Electrivire exchanging attacks, the boy befriending a green-haired man, and a battle against -

His spirit faded.

_Time went by for many years with the world completely unaware of happened. The events of that one moment in time traveled several generations to find a new beginning to continue where they left off…_

In Jhoto, two trainers were standing opposite each other. A black-haired young man dressed in his traditional jeans, sneakers and black tee, wearing his favorite red and white hat, stared at his opponent on the other side. For seven years now he and his best friend, or rather brother, had honed their skills both physically and mentally. Their wins and losses through various regions had brought them to this moment. It was his dream being fulfilled: everyone around him kept roaring with excitement. This was like anything he faced before and he sure loved every minute of it. With his gloved hand extended outward he shouted a simple command: "Pikachu Volt Tackle!"

Across from him was an intimidating figure that stood proudly in battle. His red-orange hair, large cape and sharp contrast uniform spoke loudly about his battle methods and status. He was more than famous, being well known in every region for rivaling or surpassing their champions. Like his opponent had done he too extended his arm forward shouting his command: "Dragonite, Outrage!"

The two near legendary Pokémon never physically made contact with each other, however, their attacks had caused shockwaves as their energies collided. The force of their attacks struggling to overpower the other had reflected towards the area surrounding them. The League had always taken precautions just in case an attack may reach the crowd but with little to contain their combined powers back the ground around them became one large crater. Stalemate. The attacks cancelled each other out.

The crowd was ecstatic. The cheers and roars grew so loud some could swear the Kalos region would hear them. Then again that was partly true as their Champion was watching the match from her booth. "Rather interesting match wouldn't you say Cynthia?" Next to her sat a beautiful blonde woman with grey eyes. "Indeed. Ash has come a long way since his journey in Sinnoh" she smiled. The pretty faced Kalos Champion responded back "Are you that interested you won't touch your ice cream?" Hearing those words The Sinnoh Champion grabbed her cone which had started to melt on the sides.

Neither challenger nor champion had backed down during this whole battle. They each started out with a full team of six and now they were down to their last Pokémon. The older trainer's Pokémon stared at the small rodent. It was impressed that it had managed to defeat its younger brother: Lance's second Dragonite and second best Pokémon. This was becoming a test of strength now as both shouted at the same time "Dragonite, Dragon Claw!"/ "Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail!"

The world was watching this match. A young blue haired girl kept watching with tears of joy as she saw a friend she loved live out his lifelong dream. Her mother sat next to her as they watched the match in the comfort of their home. In Hoenn, a young brunette skipped a contest, with her now ex-boyfriend, to watch the match in a crowded Pokémon Center. Elsewhere in Kalos, young researcher, and friend from Pallet, whispered "Win this one for all of us Ash."

In another booth was the boy's mother and her lifelong friend smiling and cheering for the boy. She had raised him to follow his dream and here he was ready to be declared Pokémon Champion. The old man sitting beside her simply nodded. The match made him feel a sense of pride only rivaled by the same feeling he had when his grandson decided to follow in his footsteps. Although not biologically his child, the man known famously as Professor Oak loved Ash as if he were his own.

The attacks collided again and again and again. The results were all the same. They were evenly matched. Every attack only managed to break the sound barrier around them and cause more damage to the field. What was once a flat level field was full with craters, jagged rocks and bits of machinery that were underground whenever the field would be changed. Both Pokémon were at opposite ends starting to show signs of fatigue as they stared down each other for a brief minute.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Never in Pokémon League history has anything like this been seen before! Then again we all remember the fire that almost happened during the last championship match!"

The Sinnoh beauty looked to her close friend. "Wasn't that Adler's match?" asked Diantha. Cynthia shook her head "He is a good man and a great trainer but I swear he can be so stupid sometimes." "Aren't all men?" responded Diantha. They both shared a good laugh.

By now Ash and Lance had announced every attack that their Pokémon knew. Whenever one used a move the other ordered a counter attack that would nullify it. Lance would never admit it but this was a challenge. _Was this trainer really that strong now?_ Then again he always had a plan. "Extreme Speed!" His Dragonite disappeared in a blink of the eye and readied his Dragon Claw in the yellow mouse's face. Ash was in trouble: "Pikachu!" Pikachu's eyes only widened in shocked as he saw the massive attack about to connect. It seemed like the world froze as the moment was captured in time. Ash knew this was it. Everyone was on their feet as they saw the event about to unfold. Only inches away the claw was making its way forward.

"No." whispered the blue haired girl watching the match at home.

Somehow he felt it in his heart that someone wanted him to win more than he did. "Pikachu, Extreme Speed! NOW!" Pikachu summoned a power never before awakened in him. A blue field of electricity developed around him and he vanished the attack was supposed to connect. Dragonite made contact with the ground which severely injured him but stood strong.

Everyone was in shock. _Where was Pikachu? Did the challenger order his Pokémon to quit? Was the match over?_ The young man's mother stood wondering if Pikachu was ok. The Champions' booth had the other Champions standing up in disbelief. Even Lance wondered what happened. Ash wasn't afraid; he knew his friend was ok. He just didn't expect him to pull it off.

Pikachu had dodged the attack in what would be considered the most impossible occurrence. Some would even call bullshit but the proof was there: Pikachu had dodged the attack and now was directly above Dragonite. He had never used the attack before so inexperience with it placed him above his opponent where gravity dragged him down from the highest altitude and somewhat drained.

Lance saw the opportunity to finish this match. "Dragonite fly into your Outrage and don't hold back anything!" Dragonite danced his way to the sky at high speed and generated its ice, fire and electrical attacks into one final assault. Seeing Pikachu in this vulnerable position only further assured the Champion of his victory. "I truly admire you Ash. Truly you are Champion material but tonight that honor and title belong to me."

"Lance this isn't about taking your title; it's about fulfilling my dream. I want to be a Master not a Champion!" shouted Ash with confidence in his voice. Everyone who heard those words stood silent watching him make a final command: "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu was engulfed in electricity again as he started spiraling down to Dragonite letting gravity add to the velocity of a tremendous surge. The sparks that were flying off its body where being pulled downwards like lightning striking from thunderous clouds. Dragonite kept flying towards him hoping to use its energy to block the attack but by now it was too powerful. A single spark that connected with Dragonite was all it took to make it flinch. The rest started to rain on it in an epic display of a meteor shower. This was a gift from the coordinators who learned much from him.

Pikachu felt like the world had been spun upside down. Gradually he fell faster towards his target charging up all the energy inside him. As soon as he was within feet of Dragonite he let out one final Thunder Bolt to add power to his Volt Tackle. The impact was so devastating that the shockwaves completely destroyed the field and caused the ground under them to turn over.

Dragonite wailed in agony when the yellow mouse struck him. Surely his younger brother couldn't handle Pikachu's attacks but he was his master's strongest. Smoke appeared around him blinding him as smelled burns on him. He was a vision of what all dragons were supposed to be: unmatched strength.

He was also down.

And so was Pikachu.

"The Champion and Challenger are DOWN!" the announcer shouted.

What would have normally been a simple maintenance was now a wasteland littered with fainted bodies on the ground. Lance was down trying to push himself up. Ash on the other hand was out cold. The arena stood silent. The Champion's booth floor was stained in ice cream from when the blonde woman leapt in shock. The boy's mother fainted into the arms of her long time care taker.

Emergency personnel came as soon as possible by order of the Director. As a result the match was declared a draw. Lance was eventually able to walk away fine due to his years of experience in battles of this caliber. Ash, on the other hand, was placed on a stretcher and carried out. As they were taking him away he raised his arm out and extended his fingers to do his trademark victory sign. The arena cheered louder than ever considered possible.

"ASH! ASH! ASH!" was yelled throughout the audience. Others shouted "Brand New Champion!" followed by clapping. The chanting and clapping would follow a never ending pattern.

He accepted that he lost, by his standards of course, but he had accomplished something else. He wasn't awake to realize it at that moment but the world would come to know his name. And soon he, unbeknownst to him, would embark on another journey.

His dreams were starting to become reality.


	2. After the Match (Ch1, Pt2)

**Wow. I was not anticipating the amount of feedback I got from the previous chapter. Then again, it was something different and unexpected. As you continue to read this story you will see how it will change and how it will affect the overall outcome. This is not a new chapter but rather a continuation of the same chapter. While I have not yet given it a title, just keep in mind this is part 2 of chapter 1.  
Last time we saw Ash get into the battle of his life and it almost cost him his life. At this point I must ask can something top that later in this story? We will find out soon but for now enjoy Part 2 and the return of a fan favorite.  
**  
Somewhere in the depths of his mind a voice spoke out. "Ash." He tried to locate where it came from but he saw nothing around him. The place he found himself in seemed to go on forever. "Ash." It was there again. The uneasiness he felt seemed to only intensify with time. He felt defenseless. His only sanity was that voice who kept calling his name. The voice came back one last time, this time softer than before. "Wake up, please!"

He woke up disoriented and confused. His vision was clearing up so he knew he hadn't gone blind. There were some utensils and medical equipment which seemed very high tech. The walls were all white and the beds seemed to match the color. The young man tried to make sense of what was going on when someone sobbing caught his attention. On the bed was a blue haired girl with her head laid down on it.

"Dawn?"

Instantly the young girl looked up at the black haired young man. The fresh tears in her eyes had left a damp spot on his lap. She stared at him with those dark blue eyes he remembered from years ago. They glimmered with sadness that he'd never seen in her before. In all their years of knowing each other, neither knew how to react. She would break the tension between them as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Ash." she began crying again but this time her voice sounded comforting. They hadn't shared contact like this in years as he thought about how smooth her face felt next to his. On instinct he put his arm around her holding her closer to him. They could both feel each other's heartbeat as that was the only noise they heard in the empty room. His hands, feeling a little numb, began to feel through her long blue hair almost playfully. It felt so soft and fine. Dawn was running a hand down his back when she finally came back to reality.

After what seemed like minutes she finally let go and looked directly at him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't contain myself." she began. "It's just- I don't know- "Her emotions were getting the best of her causing her to catch her breath often. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

Ash was still puzzled. He was somewhere but he needed answers. "What do you mean?"

"Ash, you nearly died two weeks ago." Ash almost fell off his bed hearing this which forced Dawn to save him. Dawn was successful but hadn't realized her hands were on his chest. She knew it was an accident but couldn't stop feeling him. She felt his muscle toned chest causing her mind to wonder how she wanted more. She snapped out of it once more and started going for the door.

"I, uh, um… I'm gonna get the Doctor." she said quickly almost jumbling her words. "Dawn, wait! Where am I?" was all he could say before she was out the door.

The doctor was a relative of the nearby Pokémon Center's Nurse Joy who looked exactly alike. She began to check up on Ash before coming to the conclusion that the worst was over and he could go home now. While it was good news, she did explain to Ash that his body hadn't fully recovered yet so it might be a few days before he could engage in any strenuous activity. Delighted by the news, Dawn began to go for the door again but Ash made another attempt to stop her.

"Dawn, wait!" Ash spoke. This time Dawn turned around to lock eyes with the brown eyed trainer. "Yes Ash?" she said softly. "Where am I? What happened?"

Dawn sat down explaining why Ash was in a hospital. Two weeks ago he was facing Lance in the Kanto Championship match after a second run at the Sinnoh League. Lance had been following the boy's matches carefully and personally challenged Ash by putting his title on the line. Such an act was unheard of in Pokémon League history. Almost a month later he and Lance had the most intense 6 versus 6 battle anyone has ever seen which came down to his Pikachu against his strongest Dragonite. When their final attacks collided Ash was tossed to the ground so violently it knocked him out. Everyone was in shock as it looked like he was dead. All of them were down so the League President declined to make a decision on who won to make sure both competitors were alive. Lance and Dragonite got up after a few minutes as did Pikachu right after. The only one not breathing was Ash. The paramedics were able to revive him and he signaled to the audience he was alive as he was taken away. While the whole audience cheered his name they didn't know he was in critical condition.

Ash saw Dawn put her hands close to her chest as started breathing rapidly. "Ash, the moment I saw you lying on the floor that day…" her head lowered and as she started looking down Ash saw droplets create little puddles on the floor. "I was at home. _*sniff*_ I didn't know what to think." She once more reached out to him but this time hugged his head in her arms.

Ash was shocked but not because of the news but because his head was on her breasts. They were soft and felt comfortable against his face. If it wasn't for the fabric between them he was sure he would have kissed them. At this point he couldn't think of anything else despite an attempt to distract the thought from his mind. It wasn't that he thought she wasn't attractive. In fact he thought she was cute. He would be lucky to have a girl like her despite the numerous times girls showed interest in him. Even with the numerous women who tried to seduce him he was just shy around women.

As a young boy he never understood the appeal of the opposite sex. He dedicated so much of the last couple of years honing his skills to face all the champions and finally fulfill his dream of being a Master.

He felt his heart beat race and he found himself not knowing what to do.

He broke their embrace to look at her. She looked so heavenly with the light behind her coming in from the windows. Slowly he placed his hand on her cheek which made the young girl blush. _He touched me_. Her heart raced also as she began to have thoughts she never had before about her older friend. _I want him to- No! I have to stop thinking about that! _ She just stood there and smiled as he began to speak.

"Let's go home Dawn."

The room was as dark as their hearts. These were individuals whose crimes were atrocious and heinous. Extortion, assault, poaching and terrorism were just the few crimes associated with either of them. They all knew the other's reputation and knew they couldn't be trusted.

Their eyes were fixed on the other. If they had a weapon on them they had their hands on it already. One wrong word, one wrong look or even one wrong breath would be enough for this scene to end in a murder.

They both had enough of this at this point. The tension was finally broken as the tall man in a business suit spoke up. "You call me here to lure me to this basement where you have your men point their weapons in my direction. You stand there not saying a word and expect me to just allow this to continue. I have my men securing this area as we speak and their numbers overpower yours significantly. You have one opportunity to explain yourself before I give the word. So choose your words carefully and you better make this good."

The crescent shaped blonde man merely smiled as he tugged his lab coat. From the shadows behind him a red light started glowing in the darkness. The man in the business suit kept his eye on both targets expecting some kind of trap. The red light started fading as it came into the light. Slowly a black robed man with green hair came into view.

"Giovanni. I wished we could've met elsewhere but that would arouse too much suspicion. My name is Ghetsis. I called you here today to discuss a very modest proposal."

Nighttime in Pallet Town was the most calming feeling its residents had. Delia Ketchum had been very tired lately worrying over her hospitalized son. The first week took such a toll on her that she would often faint from the lack of sleep. Not wanting to worry of another Ketchum potentially dying on him, Sam Oak ordered her to stay home while he watched over the comatose boy.

Oak had never doubted Ash's recovery but was just as worried. Every night he went to his ranch and spent time with the trainer's Pokémon who all were just as concerned as him. They had all seen the same incident on the TV he set up for them. Needless to say, panic and anxiety filled the ranch when they saw their beloved master lying on the ground.

He went to check up on the boy's mother and saw her comfortably resting in bed after a long day of cooking for her son. Feeling relieved he was about to lock up the place for the night when he remembered he forgot to give Ash something.

He went upstairs to the boy's room and found him sitting up on his bed watching TV. "Ash your mom is sleeping in her room and Pikachu is gonna spend the night at my ranch. I'm locking up when I leave so if you need anything Dawn will be here with you. Oh, and by the way, the league sent you this letter." Oak handed him an envelope that had an official seal on it. "Oh and this one came from Sinnoh via Pigeot Express. Well this old man needs his sleep. See you in the morning my boy."

"Goodnight Professor." said Ash as the old man walked downstairs and out the door.

Ash looked at the two envelopes. One had the League's official seal with his name on the front. He opened it first to read its contents:  
_  
To Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto:  
We are thrilled to hear of your recent recovery. The events of your match with Champion Lance generated much controversy but that is a matter for a later time. We appreciate all you have done for us and wish for you to come by our offices tomorrow. Tomorrow we will be hosting an event with you as a special spotlight guest of honor. We have spoken with Professor Oak who has approved for you to come and we have made prior arrangements for you and a guest. We have heard of your current condition and have taken great care in setting up your transportation. Your spotlight table will be held to celebrate your return.  
Enclosed are two tickets and a gift from us to you. Hope to see you tomorrow._

Yours truly,

_ Charles Goodshow, President/Director_

_ Lance, Kanto/Jhoto League Champion_

Ash looked inside the envelope again and saw two tickets that headlined the **_Kanto League Press Conference_**. The other item looked like a League Badge that in the shape of a pokeball with a diamond shaped center. Ash had never seen one before but it had an inscription on the back with his name and his hometown on it. He figured it was something he should wear tomorrow. And besides, it looked pretty awesome.

Dawn was in the shower so he figured he had more than enough time to read the second letter. This envelope was a little heavier than the league letter and had an address from Sinnoh but no name. He thought it was odd because Dawn was here with him but curiosity got the better of him as he opened it.

Out of the envelope came three photos and a letter. He noticed that this letter was very colorful and was scented:

_Dear Ash,_

I heard about your recovery earlier today and was ready to leave when I was told you already headed home. I wrote this as soon as I could and had it delivered to Professor Oak via same day delivery hoping to get it to you before tomorrow. If you got the message in time then you probably heard there is going to be a Press Conference tomorrow. I'll be going and so will Diantha. She says hi and has been asking when you will return to Kalos.  
I had been called to Sinnoh a few days ago when I heard of some ancient relics which had been found. When I told Diantha about them she told me that they might be from Kalos judging by their description. I immediately traveled to Lumoise City but got sidetracked when she invited me to the set of her new movie. The film shoot went great and her Gardevoir looked gorgeous. I figure since you will be home by the time you get this I will spend the night here and see you tomorrow. We sent you some photos from the set. I hope you like them *giggle*.  
Anyways I hope to see you tomorrow though I am curious what the press conference will be about. If this message gets to you late I'm sorry, I'll use a faster Pigeot delivery service next time.

Sincerely,  
Cynthia  
P.S.: Diantha took one of them when I wasn't looking.

Ash thought about the letter for a moment. _They still remember me?_ It seemed weird to him that two of the most desirable women in the world would have any type of interest in him. Then again they are his friends. He was foolish to not realize that they too must have been concerned for his well-being. He was sure other friends of his cared also but couldn't reach him for some reason.

He looked at the three photos. One was of the pair looking at the camera. Cynthia was wearing the same blue blouse and black pants from when she was in Unova. He seemed to notice how well that look suited her better than her Sinnoh outfit. Diantha was wearing some type of blue dress that complimented her slim figure well. He had to admit they both looked good.

The next picture was signed by Diantha and her Gardevoir. The picture looked like it was in front of a courtroom with Diantha wearing a black skirt, white blouse and black blazer. Her Gardevoir was besides her holding her briefcase. Behind the picture was some writing:  
_To Ash:  
This is from a defense attorney series we are filming. Doesn't Gardevoir look so cute?  
Love, Diantha xoxo_

He was sure Diantha must have had great perks being a worldwide celebrity and Pokémon Champion. This was an awesome picture and it was signed by the main actresses themselves. He hoped to frame it so he decided to put it in his drawer for safe keeping. He stopped for a second to turn over the last picture. This is probably the one Cynthia mentioned.

She had been eating ice cream from what he could tell but she noticed the camera too late. It had caught her looking confused as to what was going on and her face was blushing. It made him giggle a little as he had to admit it was cute seeing her like this. He put all the pictures away as he continued to watch TV hoping Dawn would finish soon.

The Kanto News was coming on discussing the headline of tomorrow's press conference and announcement from the President and Director himself Charles Goodshow. Lance would be there also as he will be doing a Q and A seminar with fans eager to attend. "In a related story, Ash Ketchum, who was injured in his battle with the Champion Lance, has been discharged from the hospital today. Sources say that his recovery couldn't have come at a better time as he is confirmed to be in attendance at the Indigo Plateau. Fans are in excitement at both pieces of good news and we at Kanto News will cover everything live tomorrow." Having heard enough for one night he turned off his TV.

Dawn came into his room wearing her pink night gown. Ash took one look and noticed how much she had changed in the last few years. Her figure had more shape to it now and he saw her chest was bigger. He tried not to stare, not that Dawn noticed anyways. Dawn proceeded to lie down next to Ash. His mother was too tired to deal with the implications of having a girl staying over for the night. She hoped that somehow the two would resist any urges and just sleep through the night.

Ash told her about the letter and the event taking place tomorrow. Dawn was excited to hear that a spotlight table was being hosted just for Ash and was happy to hear he was getting the recognition he deserved. All the good he did in the world and all his accomplishments, no matter how big or small, needed to be acknowledged.

Dawn got closer to him without her realizing it. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Ash looked back at her with the moon light glowing over her. _She's beautiful_. He thought to himself. They both had long days so they turned off his lamp and fell asleep simultaneously.

Dawn began to dream about the events of today while Ash focused on what would happen tomorrow. He will pick up Pikachu in the morning and spend some time with his mother before going. If there was one thing to look forward to it would be him reclaiming his spotlight once more.

**So Dawn came back to Ash. If you wasn't expecting that so soon then you will be shocked to see how the rest of the story will progress. As to what does her appearance early on mean it isn't entirely sure. I will be honest, I have done at least 4 rewrites of this part alone. That is one more than I did for the previous. And as for the short appearance of Giovanni and Ghetsis: there is something big in the works.**

**One other thing before I leave you with a synopsis of Chapter 2, notice I will be putting little Easter eggs throughout the series. I welcome you to find them (and point them out if you like) as there will be others throughout and some of them might even become part of a plot at certain points but again I won't reveal too much too soon, so any criticisms are appreciated.**

**What to expect in Chapter 2: Another fan favorite return, a shocking announcement at the Press Conference and Valentine's Day (?). Ash will be fit to battle soon and when he is he will have a challenger return for a rematch. Pikachu will return and so will Piplup who you might be wondering where he was this chapter. More will be revealed in chapter 2 and expect it to be anywhere from 3 to 4 parts.**


	3. Familiar Grounds (Ch2, Pt1)

**Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for giving this story a chance. I would like to thank everyone so far for their input and for the high number of views the first chapter alone got. I know this is my first story, ever!, but I have taken all criticism into account when writing the later chapters: italic text is usually a narration or thought unless it is stated other wise. I also made indications to when scenes are changing. Hope that helps make things easier to understand.**

**I don't want to keep you all waiting, here is the start of Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

It_ felt heavenly. She imagined someone holding her against their warm body. She felt a hand brush through her hair and caress the skin on her cheek. Slowly it made its way down her neck which was a feeling that made her purr with excitement. She wished whoever this was would rub her all over but she could settle with this embrace._

Unfortunately, it was just a dream._ It was only a dream._ Cynthia woke up mentally cursing herself as she got rid of the tired feeling in her eyes. She pushed the pillows around her and grabbed the one that she thought was the person in her dream. _Damn._ It felt so real to her. She wanted it to be real. The fantasy ate at her but she pushed the thought aside. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered disappointed by her realization as she tossed the pillow that was "holding her" across the room.

She threw herself back on the bed and looked at the time: 6:30AM. "Damn." she uttered. Both she and Diantha would have to leave for Kanto soon. The trip wouldn't take more than a few hours since they were taking a jet sent by the League. Sometimes she detested having to serve her duties as Champion but she was more than thankful that it had its benefits.

She kept staring at the ceiling above with her thoughts. _I wonder if I'll get to see Ash. It's been a while since we've seen each other. _Her mind now focused on something to look forward to, she got up to get herself ready to leave. Swiftly, she tossed the covers aside and got off the bed in nothing more than her tank top and panties as she headed to the shower where she fantasized about the day ahead.

*************************************************************************************

The morning in Pallet Town was fairly quiet. In a matter of hours they would all be watching a worldwide press conference which would feature their local hero.

Inside the hero's house Ash was putting on the last of his clothes before heading downstairs for lunch with his mother and Dawn. Dawn had gone out to get some items she said she needed and his mother was making a big lunch as Professor Oak and Gary would be joining them in the afternoon.

He thought about last night.

_Dawn._ He imagined how she felt next to him last night. It was a feeling he had missed in such a long time. Her beauty would always have that effect on him. At this point in his life he was glad his mother had no issues with a girl sleeping in his room. Misty, May, Iris and even Serena have all slept in the same room as him but he never took things too far to make his mother worry. Or, in a few instances, tried to at least.

The mirror in front of him reflected the outfit which would be his new trainer one: black gloves, white sneakers, black pants and t-shirt. He was missing his usual jacket and hat which either too small or old for him to wear. Even his lucky red hat was worn out. Now it was on his self as a reminder of everything he had been through in his young life.

Looking at himself in the mirror once more he sighed wishing he could have picked a better outfit.

The doorbell rang. _Dawn._ He thought to himself as he walked downstairs to greet the girl whom had taken care of him the past week.

An hour later…  
Professor Oak and Gary were eating along with Ash, his mother and Dawn. He had known the boy's mother since before he was born and was one of his former students. While many of his students were still trying to become trainers she ultimately decided to settle down and live a simpler lifestyle. It didn't bother him, he always enjoyed her cooking.

Gary had extended some food in his hand for his Umbreon that was lying down nearby. The black and yellow-ringed Pokémon walked over and ate the food as Gary spoke. "So Ash, you ready for the Press Conference today?"

The question actually made Ash think and drop his fork. "I'm kinda nervous Gary." said Ash. Dawn looked to his direction and was somewhat surprised hearing that. "Nervous?" she said.

"Yes Dawn. I don't know what to expect today." he looked at Pikachu who was eating right next to him. "Nervous too, buddy?

"Pii chu." said the little rodent Pokémon.

Originally, Ash and dawn were going to pick up Pikachu and Piplup from Oak's lab but Professor Oak had brought Pikachu and Piplup instead since he was coming over for lunch. They had been staying with him while Dawn was with Ash. Both Pokémon kept everyone on his ranch in good spirits while they waited for good news. Right now both of the Pokémon were eating their plates when Oak decided to show Ash what he has been up to lately.

"Ash" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim device that seemed familiar to Ash. "I have something for you." Ash reached out for the device which reminded of something from when he started out his journey some years ago. It was red and folded out like a book but had a screen on both sides. The difference now was that it was slimmer and more convenient to carry.

"It's your old Pokedex. I made some modifications and thanks to all your research from every region you went to all the Professors and I were able to create the most advanced Pokedex yet. Not only can it does it provide data on a Pokémon you see but it now also serves as a communication device." He took a moment to let Ash look at the device before speaking again. "I haven't been able to test all its functions yet but I hope maybe you can test it and see what needs improving. In time, I hope to make it the greatest tool a researcher could have."

Ash stared at the new version of the Pokedex and it brought him back to the first day he started his journey. He went from being a young boy to a man in a span of seven years. Everywhere he went, that region's professor would always sense potential in him and would help him every step of the way. Every time he thought he had finished his journey he would find out there is another world out there to see. That feeling came back every time he got a new Pokedex. .

"Thank you." said Ash. "Professor, I think I'm ready to deal with whatever comes my way later."

Looking back at Ash smiled and responded "Good to hear my boy." Everyone in the room smiled. They all finished eating and all just relaxed until Ash's ride to the Indigo Plateau arrived.

An hour later his transportation arrived and asked if he required a wheel chair to which Ash refused. Sure he still had some difficulties walking but he toughed it out and seemed to be getting better. Dawn decided to go with him and got in the limousine that was sent for him. She marveled at the site inside and the numerous foods and drinks offered to the two. _Never in my dreams... _she thought_._

The Indigo Plateau had gone through some changes in the past two weeks. The main stadium had been closed down for renovations which made Ash embarrassed a little. He was hoping that he wouldn't get stuck with a large bill for some of the damage he caused.

When he and Dawn finally got outside the offices they noticed how crowded the town square looked. There were merchants as well as attractions which looked like lot of fun. They had assumed the conference would begin as soon as they got there. Luckily, there was also some security there to protect them from the crowd of fans who recognized his face. *************************************************************************************

She had arrived with her best friend about an hour ago and both of them were greeted by a large audience. Being celebrities both women had their fair share of fans and it also helped their looks got them even more admiration from men and even women. The blonde Sinnoh beauty almost couldn't make it in one piece to her personal quarters while her Kalosian friend had it rougher with movie fans trying to get her autograph.

Now in the safety of her private quarters Cynthia grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and looked out the window. There were so many things to do in the town square and she still had a few hours to spare since the press conference was pushed a few hours ahead. Lance had been called away to Jhoto on an emergency but would be back by sunset which more than suited well with the blonde haired beauty. Right now Cynthia had one target on her mind and it was an ice cream vendor across the street.

"What is it with you and ice cream?" Cynthia turned around to see her friend Diantha look out the window with her. "Every time you see ice cream the world needs to stop so you can get a cone. And don't even try to argue the fact we once had to stop a shoot because you saw an ice cream truck pass by."

Cynthia shook her head to respond to her friend's statements. "Diantha, I didn't hear anyone complain when I bought everyone ice cream. Even your Gardevoir seemed to enjoy her banana split. She looked so cute eating it too."

The Kalosian Champion could only look at her friend and giggle. They had been friends for about two years now and hung out so often that people wondered if there was something between them. Diantha always squashed these rumors by going out with some guy while Cynthia would keep to herself.

They both kept looking at all the activity outside when Cynthia asked Diantha if she would want to go with her. Diantha decided to stay stating that she had enough fans try to ogle her for one day. They decided to catch up later at the conference and Cynthia stepped outside.

Her first stop, of course, was to get herself a vanilla ice cream cone. After that she kept checking out all the attractions, even getting attention from men who wanted to ask her out. She politely rejected all offers and kept walking through the busy streets.

Elsewhere in the area Ash had just gotten out of the President Goodshow's office who had informed him that Lance had not yet arrived so the meeting would have to wait another hour or two. The young trainer was told to go out and enjoy the festivities while he waited.

Dawn was mesmerized looking at all the shops that were around and had dragged Ash into a few with her. She began modeling some clothes which initially annoyed him but changed his mind when he saw how she looked in them. Most of what she picked out suited her figure well which definitely got his attention.

After some intense shopping, and a few instances where Ash found himself turned on by her outfits, the two kept walking around when they noticed some people were having battles in some of the smaller arenas. Not being one to refuse a battle Ash began to dash to their direction before Dawn intervened.

"Really, Ash? Don't you remember what the doctor said: try not to engage in strenuous activity?" she blurted out in his face. Feeling somewhat bothered Ash countered "Well excuse me. I haven't had a battle in two weeks and I hate having to feel like I can't do anything. I want to battle Dawn!" Dawn tried to keep a straight face but he was too cute when he threw a little fit. She hated having to feel like she was his mother but she was worried he could get hurt again. "Ash, I just don't want you to get hurt again?" she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Please, promise me to just take it easy a few more days at least?"

Ash saw the deep look of concern in her eyes. They could tell him everything she felt for him. He spoke to her in the most assuring tone he could manage "I promise." Dawn was more than happy to hear this when she began to lean in closer to him. She had gone to give him a kiss on the cheek but something in her took over and she found her lips on his.

It was completely unexpected and both were so shocked that neither one of them pulled away.

The silent awkward moment would cease as a figure dressed in dark clothes carrying a sling backpack approached. He seemed to be around Ash's age but he distinguishable by his serious face and straight purple hair. The outfit was different but Ash recognized the face he hadn't seen in so many years. Both he and Dawn froze as they heard his words.

"Come on Ash, I thought you had a move for every situation." he finally spoke in a somewhat sarcastic yet friendly tone. He stared at them with a smirk on his face as they continued to look his way and could only muster one word.

"Paul."

***************  
**Well, how was that for surprising return!?**  
**I know some of you were expecting someone else but believe me they will make an appearance soon. I know things are moving slow, and some things seem out of place, but believe me there is a reason to it and in time it will start coming together. This chapter will be quite long as it is expected to be four parts. Also, I would like to say that things in this story change a lot as I write and that may change whether a chapter/part will come out sooner or later. It might even change when something significant will occur. **

**That being said... this is only the beginning of this chapter and right now things seem to be picking up.**

**Paul is back! Dawn did something that completely changes her relationship with Ash. And what exactly is going on with the Champion?**  
**All I can say is keep reading to find out what will happen next. Til next time!**


	4. Standing Face to Face (Ch2, Pt2)

**I won't waste time with an introduction, so let's begin...**

Neither one of them spoke. They both stood there looking at Paul. "I must admit, I always knew you two would make a great couple. Funny, I would expect Ash to have a follow up for a moment like this." Paul kept smirking at their awkward silence.

"Uh… hi Paul." said Ash to the purple haired trainer. "Long time." added Dawn. Both of them were blushing.

"Well, I wanted to see if Ash was up for a battle but after hearing your conversation turns out I can't. Shame, I was hoping to show you some of my new Pokémon." Paul said as he still had that serious look on his face they were used to. "By the way…" he added as both trainers looked at him wondering what he would say next. "When is the wedding?"

His comment was so unexpected that Dawn nearly fell back and Ash almost joined her. Paul began to laugh. He had really changed himself since they last seen him.

Cynthia had sat down after playing some of the carnival games in the area. She enjoyed feeling like a regular person and being amongst the crowd once in a while. Ever since she became Champion her life had been filled with obligations. She didn't mind but with such a lifestyle she had few friends, Diantha being her closest one. Pushing the thoughts aside she sat there enjoying her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Cynthia!" she heard someone shout from the distance. She looked around to see a face she hadn't seen in weeks. There he was running towards her excited to see her.

Ash kept running leaving both Dawn and Paul behind in the distance. The Sinnoh beauty got up to greet the young trainer. "Ash, so good to see you. Did you get the letter I sent you?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "I saw the picture of you and the ice cream. You looked cute." He said making her blush a little. "By the way is Diantha here too?" asked Ash curiously. "She's back in our private room." she answered.

Dawn and Paul had finally made it over to them when Cynthia began to take notice of the younger female trainer. The girl had become very attractive since last seeing her as she noticed Dawn wrap her arms around Ash. Cynthia looked at her and wondered if there was something going on between her and Ash.

They all began walking together with Cynthia looking at Ash while Paul spoke to the group. While Paul told everyone about a second failed attempted to defeat the Pyramid King Brandon, Cynthia took a long look at Ash and noticed how handsome he had become. She was admiring his facial features when an announcement came from the PA system disrupting all thoughts she had.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Press conference will be starting in 20 minutes. All Spotlight Guests please return to the Press Hall auditorium now as we prepare to begin." came an announcement.

Hearing this all of the trainers made their way to the auditorium. Dawn and Paul went to look for their seats while Ash and Cynthia went backstage to get to their tables. Ash's fist began to shake a little which caught Cynthia's attention. "Are you ok, Ash?" she asked him softly. He looked into her eyes which made him feel at ease. "I guess." He said. She smiled at him and giggled. "You'll be ok. If there is any type of trouble I'll try to bail you out."

Ash didn't say anything to him but just nodded. President Goodshow came in looking for him ready to start the show. Ash walked towards the front stage before Cynthia grabbed onto him staring into his eyes briefly before she put her arms around him. She held onto him for a while and was about to let go when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Both of them stood there like that for a brief moment before Ash headed back feeling more confident now and Cynthia smiling with joy.  
_  
_*************************************************************************************  
The lights and camera were all focused on the front stage. There were reporters all ready to ask questions and report breaking news to their stations. The audience in front of the stage all gathered to get answers to some questions they had been having for two weeks now. As a familiar figure walked out on stage they knew it wouldn't be long now.

The President of the Pokémon League began to speak to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for: The outcome of our last Championship match. Introducing, first the Challenger: Ash!"

Hearing those words Ash walked through the curtain as the bright lights beamed into his eyes and the numerous cheers greeted him. "Ash! Ash! Ash!" he heard the crowd chant. It felt like he was competing in front of thousands of fans once more. The feeling was purely euphoric. He did his usual victory posed which made the crowd wild with excitement.

"Great turn out for the Challenger!" said a happy Goodshow. "Now let's turn our attention to the Champion, the Dragon Master Lance!"

From behind the curtain stepped a man with red hair and his trademark long black cape. He stood tall with an intimidating look on his face. While the audience mostly cheered the younger trainer, they began to jeer Lance. _They still hate the Champion,_ figured the Champion in his mind, _this isn't anything new. _

The two trainers were within a short distance of each other when President Goodshow turned to the audience once more. "Now that we are all here we must get the first order of business out of the way. Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honor to announce the winner of the match between these two."

In the audience, Dawn held onto her Pokémon and Pikachu while Paul was just as anxious. He was looking forward to facing a Champion in the near future.

Backstage both Cynthia and Diantha waited impatiently hoping to welcome their good friend to the championship ranks.

The cameras had their focus on Goodshow as he reached for both trainers arms and slowly raised that of Lance's. Immediately doing so caused the audience to shout insults taunting the Champion. This decision was not one that neither the audience nor any of Ash's friends wanted to hear.

"Now I understand all of you are upset but unfortunately in the event of a draw, in a Championship match, we would have the trainers use a seventh Pokémon in a sudden death match. Being that Ash was unable to continue, and therefore not able to use a seventh Pokémon to compete with, he was disqualified and Lance was considered the winner." Despite his explanation, Goodshow's speech was not one well received as the fans began shouting "bullshit!" and "Fuck you, Lance!".

Goodshow knew a hostile crowd when he saw one but he had to take control of the situation and being President gave him the authority to take necessary action. "However, due to the nature of the match, the losing trainer is entitled to one rematch with the Champion. And the challenger also gets to decide the location of the arena." The audience's hostility instantly faded and was replaced with excitement once more.

Ash thought about the possibilities. He could choose any region, any city, or landmark. They were all at his disposal for redemption in the form of a clean-cut victory this time. He was about to speak when Lance stepped towards him.

"Ash, as much as I would love to battle you again, I have a pending matter I need to attend to at Hoenn. Unfortunately that match will have to wait until I get back." Lance was met with disdain from the audience once more which was now getting to him.

"Lance, when you return, Kanto will have a new hero to look up to." He smirked. This brought some gasps from the audience. Some audience members even taunted the Champion. The Champion took some offense to his words and looked back on the trainer with some disgust. Ash hadn't picked up on it as he extended his hand out for a handshake. The Champion once more just stared down the Challenger and walked away without a word.

Ash was left there confused wondering if he said something wrong. Charles Goodshow made nothing of the situation before turning his attention to the ecstatic audience once more. They were left there answering some questions from the audience until Goodshow decided to end the segment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the festivities and the rest of the Conference."

A few moments later, Ash was now backstage with both Cynthia and Diantha who both were thrilled at the news of Ash getting a rematch. Dawn came in right after to share the news along with her Piplup and his Pikachu. Just as Pikachu was going to leap onto his trainer's shoulder a slender white figure with green hair and arms tackled the black haired trainer to the ground.

"Gar de voir!" it spoke with her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"A Gardevoir!" Dawn yelled. Diantha chuckled watching her Pokémon become affectionate with Ash. "Yes Dawn. The Pokémon you see hugging Ash right now is my Gardevoir. And as you can see, she takes a liking to him." she said as she called for her Pokémon to let go of Ash. He didn't mind the public display of affection; he knew how much her Gardevoir really liked him.

Still confused, Dawn inquired why Gardevoir is being affectionate with Ash as Gardevior's were known for having unbreakable bonds with their own trainers. That was when Diantha revealed to Dawn the start of their friendship.

**_*flashback a year ago*_**

Ash had finally done it. After years and years of struggling to win, to prove his worth, to put his name in the books, he finally won his first league. The Kalos League proved to be different in many ways but it was always the same for him. His team stuck by him as he met every challenge along the way with the courage as this time he was alone. The final match saw his exhausted Pikachu finish off his opponent with a combination of Agility and Volt Tackle. When the dust settled, his opponent's Aegislash was down on the ground with its shield elsewhere.

The people of Kalos celebrated a brand new hero.

Immediately after his victory, he set out to defeat every member of the Elite Four. Malva was his final opponent and would come to acknowledge his skills as a master in his own right. This was unlike her as she was well known for chastising and insulting her opponents. He proved her wrong in every way and it was enough for her to grant him access to the Championship match.

The very next week he faced Diantha in what would become a memorable match. Her team hadn't given him much difficulty with the exception of Mega Gardevoir. In the end it would be his Greninja and Pikachu facing against her Mega Pokémon.

Ash's Greninja had Gardevoir outclassed with his speed and his Protean Ability, which kept changing his typing, which made her Fairy-type moves less effective on him. A combination of Double Team and Water Shuriken kept Gardevoir on the defensive with Teleport. During one of those dodges a single Water Shuriken had caused her to lose her concentration and fall hard on one of her legs breaking it. The Embrace Pokémon began to cry out in pain as she tried to move.

Diantha was worried. Something was wrong with her Gardevoir judging by the unusual she was making. Her painful screams came in the form of Echoed Voice whose effect was incapacitating Greninja. Slowly his ability was negated making the effects of her attack knock out the now dual Water and Dark type bring each trainer to their last Pokémon.

Ash didn't know it at the time but he sent his Pikachu out to use Iron Tail when Diantha ordered Gardevoir to Teleport. Gardevoir tried to concentrate on teleporting once more but standing on her injured leg was causing excruciating pain. The attack had some effect on Pikachu but it was only temporary as he charged his tail into pure iron for a devastating attack. Ash could sense by those screams something wasn't right when he remembered how she landed awkwardly before. As Pikachu got close Ash did what many would never think about doing.

"Pikachu, STOP!"

Pikachu stopped in its tracks staring at a crying Gardevoir before turning back to look at his trainer in confusion. The Champion wondered what type of trick he was trying to pull when he motioned for Pikachu to return to him.

"Diantha, I forfeit. You are just much too strong for me." he said smiling and scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed.

The arena stood quiet.

Even the referee was speechless. After a brief pause, he announced the Champion had won.

Diantha was in disbelief. _Did he actually just throw away a Championship battle?_ She kept looking at him not knowing whether to feel relieved she won or insulted that he gave up. "Ash, you better explain yourself right now!" she said in her most confused but angry voice.

"Diantha" he said before she cut him off to add in a few more words. "Ash, do you have any idea how embarrassing this is? I prepared to give you the best match ever and you just throw it away!?" She began to form tears in her eyes. It was unusual to see her like this and even the audience didn't know how to feel.

"Diantha," he tried again, "I'm sorry but Gardevoir is hurt." He looked straight at the injured Pokémon. "I know how powerful she is and I should use every advantage I have against her. But I could never attack a defenseless Pokémon. She didn't attack because she was defending herself; her attacks were her cries from the pain."

Ash's words echoed throughout the arena. Diantha looked his way to see the sincerity in his face. _He's right. _She admitted to herself as she looked at Gardevoir who was now in her regular form holding her injured leg. _How could I not see it? She's MY Pokémon!_

Diantha felt foolish that she had yelled at Ash in front of everyone but in her defense everyone understood. She was about to return Gardevoir when Ash did another unthinkable selfless act. Ash had walked up to her Pokémon and extended his hand.

"I'm sorry Gardevoir. Please forgive me, I meant you no harm in any way." he said softly to her. The audience was still silent trying to hear his words.

Gardevoir looked into Ash's mind and found that he was not deceiving her in any way. It had been a few minutes before she finally accepted his hand and allowed him to help her up. She tried avoiding her injured leg but it was difficult for her. Ash picked her up and carried her in his arms to the back to be treated by Nurse Joy.

As he walked away the audience began to applaud his sportsmanship. He had given them a great match and it ended in a way that many would never dare to replicate. Diantha stood there watching as another trainer took her Gardevoir away. Sure it was to get her treatment but she would never allow such a thing. Then it just hit her: _he was a different kind of trainer._

"He is really something else." She said to herself.  
**_*flashback end*_**

Dawn was in awe at her story. _Is Ash that selfless sometimes he would actually forfeit a match?_ She wondered exactly how it was possible for anyone to do such a thing. In all the time she had known him she knew he was capable of extraordinary things. Needless to say she gave him a tight hug which made Cynthia a little jealous unbeknownst to everyone. Everyone, except Gardevoir who was giggling to herself of course.

*************************************************************************************

The rest of the conference had gone well. The Hoenn Champion Wallace had announced that Kanto would be hosting his next Wallace cup with Cerulean City, Celadon City, Saffron City, Cinnabar Island and Viridian City hosting various contests. Dawn was more than excited for the news that she began making preparations to have her mother send her stuff over immediately.

Cynthia and Diantha had gone on stage both announcing the dates for the registration for the Pokémon League Tournament in their respective regions. While their appearances were short they had to admit they like the attention from the audience.

When they finished they decided they had enough excitement for one night and told Ash they were going back to their room. Cynthia waved at him with a smile on her face as her and Diantha left. He noticed they were talking about something right after that but couldn't make anything out. Dawn returned to him as she wrapped her arm around his and walked through the busy town square. She enjoyed the time she spent with him and wondered if he did also. They didn't stay out much longer as they were both tired and headed to a hotel room for the night. They found a small room with a single bed which was more than enough for Dawn.

A few minutes after getting to their room, Dawn had gone to sleep after all the excitement. Piplup and Pikachu were also sleeping on the couch leaving Ash the only one awake. Unable to sleep, he went to check his new Pokedex when he noticed that he received a message from Diantha:

_I have something to ask of you, can we meet tomorrow in the afternoon?  
Love, Diantha xoxo :) _

Ash wondered what she could want when a new feature on his Pokedex revealed itself in the form of a ringtone. Startled he composed himself quickly and answered the call.

"Ash, good to see you've been doing great for yourself man." said a chubby, curly haired man in a beach shirt.

"Scott?" said the Pokémon trainer. "Wow, it's really you! Long time no see."

"I know Ash; listen before I continue there is someone here who wants to say hi to you…" Scott stepped away for a moment to allow someone to speak. In his place now was a beautiful young woman with long brunette bangs, a red bandana and red jacket.

"May?" Ash said.

"Yes, Ash it's me. I'm glad to see you're doing well. I've missed you and I was trying to catch you earlier but it seems you left before I got there. Listen, I'm coming to visit. I hope to catch up on so much." She said winking at him with her cute smile which he always loved.

"Sure." He said as they both waved bye to each other. Scott came back into view.

"Glad to see old friends catching up. Say Ash, I have something to ask of you. I'm wondering; think you can maybe come by the Battle Frontier tomorrow whenever, if you can? It's not that far off from the Indigo Plateau."

Ash didn't have to think twice. "Yes, I'll be there tomorrow"

****************  
So there you have it, the second part of this chapter. Originally, I had intended it to come out a few days ago to allow for proper pacing with the next part. While I might still have a chance to finish the next part on time, I might have to change some stuff around like I did here. In any case, my main focus is getting this story out there to my audience and also giving you all something to look forward to. I put a lot of time into this story and other things I am also working on, which I will reveal in the near future.  
I would like to thank everyone who has been giving this story a chance, I can not say that enough.**

So as for my challenge for the next part (and a brief preview of what will happen next):  
Valentine's Day is coming up and already things are getting interesting for Ash. May is coming back and how will she become involved with Ash. And what does Scott want with Ash? Speaking of which, what does Diantha want with Ash? And of course, does Gardevoir have a crush on Ash?

Seems like Ash will be one lucky guy in the near future or is there more to it. Of course, some stuff will come to light next time.

Until then everyone. 


	5. A Day Worth Remembering (Ch2, Pt3)

There it was: the Battle Pyramid. Ash had not seen this place since Paul faced Brandon years ago in Snowpoint Temple. After the brief feeling of nostalgia he stepped inside to find a long hallway leading him to the main arena.

"Feels just like last time doesn't it Pikachu?" he asked his fellow Pokémon.

"Chu" it acknowledged him.

He made it to the heart of the pyramid, where he obtained his last Frontier Symbol, and saw a man who had nothing but admiration for him. "Well, if it isn't Kanto's _future_ Champion. Ash Ketchum, how have you been?" He was greeted by Scott.

As both of them shook hands Ash took a good look around him. The field had seemed empty but his memories of facing Brandon filled his mind.

"Let's get down to business Ash: I called you here because I have a very important favor to ask of you. You see, Brandon is in Unova right now but had to leave the Battle Pyramid here in Kanto. The Pokémon League has this issue with us having this place near League territory unattended. I need someone I can trust to watch this place and assume its duties." Scott adjusted his shades as he spoke. "Ash, I need you to fill in for him as a Frontier Brain."

The news took Ash by surprise. _Was Scott really asking me to be a Frontier Brain?_ He remembered when he finally defeated Brandon and Scott asked if he would like to become a Frontier Brain. He had refused Scott's offer. Now, here he was in familiar territory being asked to become something more than a mere Trainer.

"If there is anyone who can take Brandon's place, it's you. I saw your match with Lance. You gave all of us a scare after the match but you scared Lance more during it. You probably didn't see it but everyone else did. I've never seen someone drive strong emotions from the challenger or audience like you have. I'm sure you will do yourself proud here. This place will be filled with historical matches to tell future generations."

From the short time they knew each other; Scott had always felt Ash had untapped potential. Sure he made mistakes, sometimes pretty stupid ones, but he knew Ash had potential to grow more. He had followed the young trainer's progress and was amazed at how he could work miracles with what he was given. If anyone could lead a dark horse team to victory it would be Ash. It's why he felt Ash should accept his offer: so that the young trainer could have something to show for all his efforts.

Ash thought this over. _Is this really the choice I want to make? I mean being a Frontier Brain would be awesome but Scott says it's only temporary. Then again I could use all the training I can get. Definitely! _"Pikachu what do you think buddy?" he asked his closest friend of many years.

"Pika!" nodded a very confident looking Pikachu.

Together they both turned to Scott and simultaneous nodded their heads.

"I'm glad Ash. You'll be facing some challengers soon enough and I know you will make everyone proud. Now being a Brain has its responsibilities which is why you get funding of course." Scott handed Ash an envelope.

Ash took a look inside to find some papers and a check. Upon looking at it he noticed five figures, more than anything he could ever accumulate in his short career. "Scott, is this for real? I've barely ever seen this amount before!"

"Ash, that is just a gift from me to you. Your actual funding is inside that envelope."

Ash checked it once more, this time unfolding some papers detailing his responsibilities and how much money he would be receiving. This time around he noticed it had six figures, being ten times more than the amount on the other check. Upon gazing at it Ash fainted leaving Pikachu confused and Scott intrigued.

"Pikachu, your friend is sure full of surprises isn't he?"

That morning had been full of surprises. First he became the new Pyramid King, albeit temporarily and now he was waiting for Diantha at a café in Viridian City. He had answered Diantha's message after a call with Scott last night and had agreed to meet her here. Viridian was always a beautiful place and today's weather made it more enjoyable.

When he had arrived there were people there who instantly recognized him. Some bothered him for an autograph while others wanted to see his Pokémon. After much persuasion he let out his two companions Oshawatt and Pikachu. The energetic water type had stepped out of its Pokeball for only a minute before he instantly fell in love with every female Pokémon he saw. After chasing him for ten minutes Ash called him back and waited at the café.

Pikachu had seemed to be getting restless as his belly started rumbling. "Chu?" it looked at his friend with saddened eyes.

"I know Pikachu. I'm hungry too but it would be rude to eat without them." Ash patted Pikachu's back. He assured the little yellow mouse Pokémon that they would get there soon and he would order him anything he wanted.

After five more minutes of waiting Ash felt his stomach rumble also. He proceeded to get grab his Pokedex to call Diantha when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Getting impatient, are we mister?"

Ash turned around to see the Kalosian Champion with her traditional white shorts and white blouse that both looked great on her. There was a necklace around her neck with a jewel in the center. Beside her was her trusty companion Gardevoir looking more than pleased to see Ash.

"Awww, she still loves you. I'm sorry we're late; I wanted to make sure I looked great for our lunch. I hope we didn't keep you waiting long." She winked at the young trainer. He always thought she was very pretty but now was convinced she was sexy as well.

The two finally ordered food, much to Pikachu's delight, which consisted of coffee and crepes for both trainers, an assortment of berries for Pikachu and a piece of chocolate cake Ash ordered for Gardevoir. Both Pokemon happily enjoyed their food while conversing with each other as did both their trainer's.

"So you said you had good news?" asked the Champion.

"Yeah. I'm a Frontier Brain now. Well, it's only temporary but I'm taking over as the Pyramid King."

Diantha was amazed. Ash had proven he was quite a phenomenal trainer and was well known for always surprising his opponents. Right now she was left surprised as well. The Battle Frontier was a different system than the Pokémon League, and while it wasn't well received by most League Officials, it definitely ranked high up there on level with any of the Elite Fours.

Their lunch had gone great and now both trainers sat down in a garden as they watched their Pokémon play in the garden. Gardevoir sat down looking at all the pretty flowers while Pikachu napped on her lap with Gardevoir petting his back. Diantha smiled as it wasn't often they got a chance to get away from all their work and relax for a moment.

Ash, on the other hand, kept thinking about what to do now that he was a Frontier Brain. He didn't want to fail Scott. He knew eventually he would get a challenge and hopefully by then he would be more than good to battle. For now, it was best he took things easy.

People in the area who recognized the two wondered if they were on a date. Some even came up to ask questions with both simply replying they were friends and taking time off from their duties. After some time of quietness, Diantha finally decided to ask Ash something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Ash, I wanted to know, do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

Ash began to blush. Dawn had asked him if he had plans that day also. He didn't get a chance to answer when she told him not to worry as she already had it all planned out. She told him to go do whatever he wanted the rest of the day and to come back at night where his surprise would be waiting for him.  
"Um, uh… no" he began as he tried to talk without sounding so nervous, "I'm free for most of the day but I do have to watch over the Pyramid at night."

Diantha could not help but grin. "That's fine. I have to head back before nightfall. I have to leave in the morning, so maybe I was wondering…" the pause had made Ash nervous that he felt his stomach twist merely wondering what would Diantha's say next, "If maybe you could take me and Cynthia out to a movie and lunch?"

Ash felt nerves get the best of him. He was just asked out by one of the sexiest women of any region and he was about to go on a date with her and her equally hot friend. Any other man, including Brock, would jump on the chance and say yes. Then again, Brock would faint just being asked that question. Eventually he was able to muster up some courage and give her his answer.

"Yes."

"Wonderful! I'll tell Cynthia." She said out loud. _Perfect. He said yes. Everything is going good so far. _

*************************************************************************************

The next couple of days had gone smooth. Ash had gone for a checkup, courtesy of Scott, and was ecstatic as the doctor gave him a clean bill of health. He was ready once more to do what he enjoyed most, battling. Having his confidence return, he set out on his date with two of his lovely friends.

He was in Viridian City once more, where the two agreed to meet last time, holding two bouquets of flowers. It wasn't going to be something elaborate but a date amongst friends. He was sitting on a bench when out of nowhere everything went dark.

"Surprise!" he heard a feminine voice say.

Everything went back to normal as he turned around and saw his two dates standing there giggling at him. Diantha wore her usual white shorts and blouse with her long coat over them and Cynthia her blue blouse and black pants. Ash was relieved as he only put on some jeans and a black shirt. He was glad he wasn't the only one who wasn't dressed for a date.

They all went to watch a movie, which oddly enough featured Gardevoir running from a group of Genesect who were chasing her. Diantha informed them that this was a movie featuring only Pokémon with human speech voiceover. Ash was getting rather into the story as Gardevoir was being saved by a mysterious figure with incredible Psychic powers. Cynthia didn't mind the movie too much as she felt comfortable just being beside Ash. Since he was in the middle it made it easier for both women to rest their head on his shoulder.

Cynthia was hesitant, at first, but after some assurance from her fellow Champion followed through. She tried to make herself comfortable on him when Ash took notice and wrapped his arm around her in a firm but warm grip. _This feels… nice._ She thought in her mind.

After the movie, which Ash kept asking Diantha if there would be a sequel, they went out to find a restaurant for a late lunch. They didn't want anything fancy when they came across a mall in the city and went inside. It was elegant and featured shops from all the regions. There was a small food court downstairs where they tried all kinds of foods and desserts from Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. There was a lot of joy in the air and it seemed like their fun would last forever. They found a photo booth where all three of them took various photos of themselves. In one of those photos you could see both Champions rubbing his chest gazing at the camera sensually while he stood there blushing. When they finished they walked around checking out the shops when Ash saw something that caught his eye.

In one of the shop displays he saw a set of charm bracelets that looked very pleasing to the eyes. He thought they would make a great present so he excused himself for a moment while he went to purchase them unbeknownst to them. When he returned they were waiting for him not realizing they all had something for each other.

The sun was now starting to set as they were all at a nearby train station about to part ways. Both Champions would have to go back to their respective regions and get ready for their respective conferences. It was a sad moment but today had been a fulfilling experience. Cynthia and Diantha would have to board their flight tomorrow which made today all the more memorable.

"I guess you two will be heading out in the morning? I really wished you could have stayed another day at least." Ash said as he looked at both his friends.

"I know." whispered Cynthia loud enough to be heard. She could feel a tear forming on her but she held it back to keep the others from worrying. It would be okay with her if she could stay another day but sometimes being a Champion came first and this was one of those times. She stayed strong and smiled back instead hoping the young trainer would return one of his own.

Diantha stared at both of them. _This has to be hard on both of them. They share such a deep admiration for the other's abilities but never once showed it._ Rather than dwell on thoughts any further, she nudged Cynthia who reminding her of what the two had planned on earlier.

Together both of them got closer to Ash as the three became embraced in a triple hug that Ash was more than familiar with until he felt something different on his shoulder. The two girls pulled away but the feeling was still there as he reached for his shoulder and felt a different type of fabric on him. It was soft but had different textures on it. He pulled it off of him and took a good look at it: it was a new jacket, one that reminded him of his old one from when he first started his journey. It still retained a white collar and short sleeves but instead of the blue color that his original one had, this one was mostly black. He put it on this time and felt it fit perfectly on him.

The two women were thrilled. While Ash was away in the mall earlier both of them saw a shop selling trainer outfits. They both took a look at this one and instantly felt that he should have it. It had pockets on the sides and a button for the collar. Inside it had more pockets for him as well. Looking at him with it on now they were more than glad they made their choice.

"I love it, thanks you two. I love it so much!" Ash's words sounded pleasing to both their ears. At that moment he gave them a hug, which they enjoyed, when he realized he had something for them. "I guess you both got me a surprise, so it's only fair I give you yours." With that he reached inside his pant pockets and pulled out two small boxes. He handed one to each of them. They were surprised by what they saw in it.

Inside each box there was a silver mini charm bracelet that featured mini charms of Skitty, Pikachu and Eevee. Diantha's put hers on first and played around with the Skitty. "It's so cute, thanks Ash!"

Cynthia kept staring at hers thinking about all that had gone on today; first the flowers, then the movie, all the fun they had in the mall and now. By this time tomorrow she would be back in Sinnoh. She didn't want this to moment end but that is the sacrifice she made to become Champion.

Tears started to swell in her eyes. She looked at Ash, who seemed concerned as she spoke up. "Thank you Ash. I love it." She said wiping the tears in her eyes.

Ash approached her, looked into her eyes and smiled. They stood there looking at each other, sharing this moment with Diantha who looked at the two with thoughts of her own.

_If only she could stay.  
_*************************************************************************************

It was now night time as Ash had made it back to the Battle Pyramid alone. The day was definitely one worth remembering. He stepped inside and headed for his room. Once there he put up his jacket on a hanger admiring his gift. His friends were happy with their gifts promising they would never forget to wear them while he told them he would proudly wear his in his rematch with Lance. Pikachu had appeared by now to welcome him home.

"Pika pi, Pika chu!" it said as it stood there now mesmerized by the jacket.

"I know Pikachu, it's like old times isn't it", it felt weird saying that to Pikachu all the time but by now they admitted to themselves that happened to be the case often.

"Pi, Pika Cha!" Pike nodded before signaling Ash to come. Ash followed him wondering what was going on.

They had made it to the field when he noticed there was a table set for three. _Odd, who could this be for? _He would get his response as a familiar voice came from behind.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ash turned to something of pure beauty. It was Dawn wearing a sapphire dress that stopped right above her knees with matching blue heels and a silver necklace. "Welcome home Ash." She said as she moved closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he was caught off guard once more. _That's the second time she does that._

"Thanks. Dawn, um, there are only two of us. Why are there three plates?" he asked still confused.

"Well, if you look this way, I'm sure you will see why Mr. Pokémon Master."

Ash knew that voice and confirmed who it was when he turned in its direction. He had already seen one breath taking site a moment ago and now he was welcomed with another. There stood a figure wearing a long red dress with black heels. The dress had a low cut top which made her cleavage stand out more. The image alone was turning him on more with each second.

"May." He said standing there looking at his old brunette traveling companion. Both girls stood next to each other as Ash admired the outfits that complimented each one of their figures perfectly.

"Well Ash. I'm glad to see that you like what you see. This is the surprise I was telling you about. May arrived earlier today to register for contests today where we met up. We came up with this little plan just for you." Dawn had a glow in her eyes Ash could not ignore.

"And now, we have a dinner prepared for us and this place all to ourselves. So Ash, will you show us to our seats, or do you want to stare at me and Dawn some more?" May said as she giggled at the now more than aroused trainer.

"I'm more than ok with that May. After all it's not every day he gets two women all to himself." added Dawn.

Ash finally snapped out of his trance and helped both girls to their seats. They began to enjoy a meal worthy of a Champion's feast as Ash could not help but think: _Today has been a good day!_

A few hours later, Ash was more than full by now. He laid down back in his bed after eating enough food that would make his Snorlax consider a diet. Both Dawn and May were tired after a long day of preparation and went to sleep after their meal. He admitted it was going to get uncomfortable having both of them around more often. Dawn had changed things for him and now May was going to make things more interesting.

He was ready to close the pyramid and call it a night when he got a message from Scott on his Pokedex:

_Paul has gotten his sixth Frontier Symbol. He says to give him a week to prepare before he challenges you. _

Ash had a look of determination in his face. With a clean health slate he decided to inform Scott that he will be accepting Paul's challenge. It was time that they had a rematch from their legendary match from the Lily of the Valley Conference. There was no time to waste as he instantly called Scott to inform him of the news.

"Scott, tell Paul that I'm ready when he is!"

Elsewhere a lone figure was alone on her bed looking at her wrist. She saw the cute little charms that shone even in the darkness of the night in her room. Her bags were all packed for her flight back home in the morning. The Lily of the Valley Conference would begin soon and she was required to be there as it was her obligation as Champion.

She continued to feel the charms with her other hand as she thought about the events of earlier today. It had been an exciting day, to say the least, but now it killed her inside to know that it was over. Rarely did something this good stay for so long. The little Pikachu charm caught her attention the most as it reminded her of him.

_Ash._ She imagined he was there beside her to hold her like he did earlier but no luck; her fantasy was ruined by reality. At this point she wanted to cry.

"Why do I have to go back? I'm a Champion; can't I decide when to go back?"

She was alone with her words and thoughts. Everything she had been through before would be coming back after tomorrow and now it was ruining what had been an otherwise enjoyable experience.

Diantha told her today would be a great day if she gave it a chance and it was. It was time that she put the nonsense from her past behind her and focused on something worth looking forward to. That's when she closed her eyes and thought of him again which put her at ease.

"If only you could come with me, I don't care if you become Champion or not..." she whispered as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

************************

First thing first: I failed at the challenge I had for myself from the last chapter. However, I am glad I did. Originally this chapter was supposed to be posted on 2/14/14, however, I got caught doing other things that ultimately I changed the entire slow of the chapter around. Looking back on the original plan, this part came out a lot better. I honestly rather put out a good quality chapter rather than something rushed and boring.

Next time we conclude Chapter 2 with the most epic battle up to this point: Ash versus Paul: A Rematch from the Lily of the Valley Conference. What more could happen? Is May going to change things between Ash and Dawn? How will this end?  
And of course, next time a preview of Chapter 3! Until next time everyone, thanks for all your support.


	6. Opening Moves (Ch3, Pt1)

**So before we begin I have to announce that this part of the story came out a lot later than it should have. How late? About... two weeks. I recently had my laptop battery burn out on me and due to some other mail related matters have not been able to get it fixed sooner. Now as for how I am updating: through iPad and a Bluetooth keyboard. And apparently that had upload issues as well. So I am again trying to use my laptop and well it's a work in progress.  
Also due to the length of this battle I decided to upload it as its own chapter. Originally this was supposed to be the last part of chapter 2. Shout outs to those who informed me of the upload issue this is actually a repost of the original (BTW, the referee's lines will be in italics to lessen confusion). Oh and one last thing, I am following the anime format of the battles so you will probably notice what creative liberties have been taken. Enjoy.  
**************************************************************************************

The training had been tough. All his Pokémon wanted in on the battle however he would only be able to use six. Ash wanted to use different Pokémon this time and it became even more difficult now to choose. Somehow they were able to come to a decision.

This battle meant more to him now that he was a Frontier Brain, the Pyramid King at that. His first opponent would be none other than Paul. They haven't battled since the Lily of the Valley Conference and his nerves were now getting the best of him. On top of that, he needed to win this one just as much as last time, it would be embarrassing for him to become the head Brain and lose his first battle.

He was making his way out when May stopped him for a moment. "Ash, can I talk to you before you go?" she asked him with her shy voice. He turned around to look at her. She had the same look on her face as she did when they parted ways a few years ago.

"Sure. What's on your mind May?"

The brunette was beginning to get teary eyed as she lowered her face. She crossed her arms as if she was hugging herself. "I can't, I can't do it." she whispered to herself.

Ash put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her face with his other. They were now both looking at each other and Ash began to wipe her tears. "May, it's ok. If you don't want to talk it's ok." He held her close as he was now stroking her back.

"Mmm..." May moaned softly. "Thank you for comforting me." She pulled back wiping her tears now.

Ash was about to walk away again when May spoke out catching his attention once more. "Ash, I'm sorry for leaving you." Ash stopped. "I knew you said I should follow my dream and that if it meant going with Drew that I should do it. I shouldn't have gone with him. You needed me more and-" Ash cut her off as he ran his hand through her hair.

"May, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad to have you back." He said as he stroked her cheek with his hand and he walked off.

May was left alone with her thoughts as she made her way to the spectator's booth.

_It felt good to be back._

Both trainers stared at each other from across the field. A small audience was present which really only consisted of Dawn, May and a few passerby's who heard two phenomenal trainers would be competing. Ash had become very popular in Kalos and his popularity only grew from there upon returning to Kanto. He wanted redemption and Kanto was a good of a place as any to begin.

Paul had gone to Kanto to redeem himself as a trainer as well. He had learned to respect his Pokémon and fellow trainers and had strived to become the person Ash was. After finishing Kanto, he went to Unova and Kalos to catch up with his rival but kept missing him. Eventually he saw the news of Ash facing Lance but had missed that event as well. Now here he was ready to settle the score with his rival and find out who was the better of the two.

_"Both trainers ready?"_ asked the referee of the match. Both trainers nodded.

_"This will be a full six versus six battle with the challenger being the only one able to switch Pokémon in between battle. The Frontier Brain Ash can only substitute after the challenger Paul does. And this match will continue until all six of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Understood?" _Once more, both trainers nodded.

_"Send out your first Pokémon."_

"Allow me to start this show Ash. Aggron, standby for battle!" shouted Paul as out of his Pokeball appeared a large iron beast. It had sharp pointed horns and yelled out "Aaaaaaaaaaaggron!" as it stomped its feet.

Ash looked to his longtime friend next to him who nodded in response and jumped onto the field to begin the match. "Paul, this is how our last battle began last time so it's only fitting we begin this one like this also."

The referee raised both his flags and prepared the signal to start the match. "Pikachu versus Aggron, begin!"

"Aggron show Pikachu the result today will be different. Flash Cannon!" The dual Steel/Rock-type began to charge a bright beam of energy from its mouth as it prepared the attack in Pikachu's direction.

Ash saw the beam about to fire at his Pokémon. "Pikachu, dodge it with your Agility!" Aggron finally launched the attack at the small yellow mouse but it missed completely due to Pikachu's now lightning fast speed. Aggron began to fire off another attack but it was futile as Pikachu dodged every single one. Once Pikachu had closed in on Aggron, Ash commanded his friend to use its Iron Tail. Pikachu's tail had now became hard like steel and was about to connect when Paul began to smirk.

_Too predictable Ash._ Paul smirked. "Aggron, quick, Metal Sound!" The large metallic Pokémon stopped its attacks and instead triggered a vibration from its metal horns creating a screeching sound that attempted to lower the yellow Pokémon's Special Defenses.

Ash had a feeling that this would be his strategy again and had Pikachu attempt something his opponent did not see coming. "Pikachu, Electro Ball right into the Metal Sound!" The charged ball of electricity was tossed directly towards Aggron's head disrupting the sound waves that would normally incapacitate any Pokémon. Aggron was not able to get out in time as the electricity spread all over its body forcing Paul to recall to recall him from further damage.

"Aggron, return." Paul said as his Pokémon retreated into his Pokeball. "Not bad Ash. You have improved greatly since our last match. That dead-on attack definitely did the job but remember this: Today I will have the pleasure of receiving the Brave Symbol from you!" Paul reached for a different Pokeball this time and was ready to toss it into the field.

"Paul, I wonder what surprises you have to show me. I know I have a few of my own for you." Ash grabbed a Pokeball as he signaled Pikachu to return.

Since neither Pokémon was knocked out the referee called for both trainers to send out their next Pokémon.

"Ursaring, standby for battle!" Paul tossed the Pokeball he had in his hand and out came a large brown bear with large claws. "Rarrr!" it roared louder than his Aggron had. Those who had seen any of Paul's battles knew that Ash was in for a serious battle.

"So it's gonna be Ursaring now? I think I have the right Pokémon for it. Krookodile, I choose you!" Out from the Pokeball appeared a large reptilian body with a pair of black shades on him. "Krook-o-dile!" it smoothly said as it folded its arms and then held them out to intimidate its opponent.

_"Ursaring versus Krookodile, begin!"_

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!" The giant bear's arms glowed in a bright color as he swung his arms visiously at the dark-type crocodile.

"Krookodile, Dig!" Immediately Krookodile went underground leaving Ursaring confused looking around for a target only to not find one. Paul had told the Pokémon to stay vigilant as an attack could come from anywhere.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling underneath Ursaring as the ground under him started to cave in. "Now, use Crunch!" shouted Ash. From the ground ascended Krookodile whose teeth began to shine as they sharpened. The bear Pokémon had tremendous power but lacked the speed to evade. No matter how violent it swung its arms there was no way for him to save himself the pain it was experiencing.

Krookadile's strong jaws managed to clamp down on its left arm as a loud crunching sound was heard. The pain was unbearable and Ursaring was forced to shake his whole body to free his arm from the painful vice grip. Paul began to notice how bad this situation was looking.

"Ursaring!" he shouted hoping to get its attention. "Focus Blast!"

A bright light began to glow in front of his Ursaring charging an energy ball. However, the pain in its arm was too much and it lost its concentration immediately dropping the attack on the ground below him. In the smoke that was created, the Frontier Brain called his next move. "Low Sweep!" Using the smoke as a cover, Krookodile kicked the larger Pokémon to its knees. "Now, end it with Aerial Ace." Krookadile dashed forward before it leapt backwards summersaulting a clothesline attack right at his opponent's face.

Ursaring was down and it was clear that it was outmatched due to its slow speed.

_"Ursaring is unable to battle. Krookadile is the winner."_

There were some cheers from the small audience. Dawn's cheer was the loudest followed by May who was just happy to watch her former traveling companion battle. Paul was at a disadvantage as he recalled his Ursaring but he was far from done.

"Seems you improved a lot since Sinnoh, Ash." as he spoke, Paul reached for another of his Pokeballs, "You did pretty well for yourself in Unova. I wonder if my next Pokémon will pose any kind of threat to your team." This got the attention of the current Pyramid King who was more than ready to handle anything his way.

"Bisharp, standby for battle!"

"Bi- Sharp!" On its two feet stood Paul's next Pokémon. It was red with some black and gray with a sharp horn on its head. Ash's Krookadile engaged the Sword Blade Pokémon who in turned stared down the Intimidation Pokémon.

"_This battle is between Krookodile and Bisharp! Begin!"_

"Krookodile, use Dig!" Ash shouted before he was caught off guard from Paul's command. "Bisharp, Sucker Punch!" Hearing Paul's words, Bisharp forced an incoming punch to its opponent before it even began to dig. Krookodile was knocked down rather harshly several feet away as it now tried to get back on its feet.

_Impressive speed for a Steel-type._ Thought Ash as now he had to be careful with this match up. Paul had used a move that limited his options and kept his Krookodile second guessing his moves.

While the two trainers continued their battle Dawn marveled at the sight before her. She wondered how Ash could lose to that annoying green haired Paul wannabe in Unova but it didn't matter now. She knew better that Ash was always a superior trainer.

"Krookodile, try Stone Edge!". Ash said as bright stones appeared around Krookodile. He launched all of them towards Bisharp with the intention of preventing another possible Sucker Punch. Paul, however, used Iron Defense and Bisharp's body began to shine brightly. Every connecting stone that made impact only shattered into fragments and when it was over Bisharp was still standing without so much as a scratch on him. "Sharp!" it cried out as Paul called out "Iron Head!"

Ash thought hard about a counter attack._ Not good. If this connects then Krookodile is done for. Hope his new attack works._ "Quickly Krookodile, Sand Tomb!" Sand began forming around Bisharp's feet slowing its movements and trapping it in place in the middle of the arena.

Everyone was on their feet as the Iron-type was now trapped. Dawn and May kept cheering from the sides as Krookodile had the advantage once more. Bisharp lost mobility which provided the Frontier trainer with an opening.

"Dig once more Krookodile."

Desperate, Paul called out "Sucker Punch!"

Any other time, Sucker Punch would be Bisharp's strongest move. Right now it couldn't move nor identify its opponent's location. Bisharp could only hear Ash yell out "Dragon Claw!" and watch helplessly as from underground the reptilian Pokémon came out of nowhere striking his claw towards him.

A small explosion shook the arena as it went quiet for a few seconds after.

The Sand Tomb had now dissipated and slowly Krookodile got to its feet while Bisharp met the ground with a harsh crash. Krookodile seemed exhausted from that fight but there was no way Bisharp was getting up from that last attack.

_"Bisharp is unable to battle. Krookodile is the winner!"_

The referee's words were met with cheers. People began cheering as if the match was over and history would repeat itself again this match. Paul knew better which was why he remained confident as Ash began to speak to him.

"I guess it's like old times isn't it, Paul? I hope you're actually planning on winning this match. The other Frontier Brains all warned me that you looked ready to claim the Brave Symbol." Ash smiled.

Paul smirked. "I'm sure Ash, and that is why I'm going to turn this match around." Ash nodded in response as he saw Paul recall Bisharp.

Just as how he recalled one Paul sent out another. "Drapion, standby for battle!"

Memories of the Lily of the Valley Conference came back to the two trainers and Dawn who was in the audience. This was the same Pokémon used in that match that put Ash on the defensive. It took a combination of two of Ash's Pokémon to turn the tide last time and now Dawn was worried the same may happen again.

"Drap, drapion!" out came a large purple looking scorpion with large claws.

"Drapion? This match really feels so much like Sinnoh." Ash said joyfully. He was free to recall his current Pokémon when the large reptilian signaled he wanted one more match. Eyeing Krookodile, Ash nodded to the referee who now held the flags up.

_"Drapion versus Krookodile, begin!"_

"Drapion! Pin Missile!" shouted Paul as Drapion launched over a dozen beams of energy from his claws at a rapid pace. Krookodile wasn't as fast as some of Ash's other Pokemon so it was forced to attempt to dodge every one of them. Ash knew that if even one connected then Krookodile would be in serious trouble.

"Krookodile go for your Sand Tomb!" The intimidation Pokémon summoned another shield of sand around him. As the attack was getting prepared Paul saw an opening in the form of a counter attack. "Drapion, Cross Poison!" Suddenly a large X-shaped poison cross was fired at a tired Krookodile who was wearing himself out with every second.

"Krookodile Dig!" At his trainer's command he dug underground to avoid the move.

_Perfect._ Paul thought as he was waiting for a moment like this. "Now is the opportunity we were waiting for: Drapion, use your Toxic Spikes!" In a flash a ball of poison exploded in the air. Ash's side of the field was now dark as it rained small toxic droplets into the ground infecting it. The ground was glowing a purple glow as a cry of pain was heard from underground.

"Like old times, ain't it Ash?" Paul smirked. He had been losing up until now but he knew better than underestimate his rival. The poison kept sinking deeper underground and the now poisoned Krookodile was forced to dig itself out. Paul decided to finish this. "Venoshock!" Drapion dug both its claws into the ground and forced wave after wave of venom underground into Krookodile.

"Krookodile get out of there NOW!" shouted a worried Ash. The Dark/Ground type frantically dug itself out but fainted from its condition. "Krookodile NOOOO!" Ash yelled but it was too late. The referee held up a flag pointing at Paul.

_"Krookodile is unable to continue, Drapion is the winner."  
_  
Needless to say, the challenger was happy with himself as his opponent recalled his Krookodile. Dawn was staring at Ash while May wondered exactly what just occured. Dawn turned to the brunette's direction and spoke "This is bad. Any Pokémon that Ash calls to the field will be poisoned instantly." But just as Dawn was about to slump back she remembered: "Wait! Ash was able to counter this attack before! I wonder if he will use Infernape to do it again?" The blue haired girl pondered as May looked on_. I hope Dawn is right. I know Ash always comes up with a strategy for these things.  
_  
Back on the field Ash could only stare before he let out a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny Ash?" Paul asked curiously.

"Paul, I anticipated this which is why I'm prepared this time around." Ash responded as he held out another Pokeball. "And my good friend here will show you exactly what kind of match you are getting into."

Gasps could be heard coming from the challenger as he mouthed the words "Bring it!" to Ash.

"Greninja! I choose you!"

***************************************************************************************  
Stay tuned for the next part of Chapter 3. **


	7. Surprise Tactics (Ch3, Pt2)

"GreNINJA!"

Ash's strongest Kalos Pokémon now took the stage. It flinched a little feeling the effects of the Toxic Spikes upon entry but remained calm as it scouted the field. Those in the audience that have never seen such a Pokémon marveled at its display of concentration. Dawn, who had only seen the Pokémon on TV, took out her Pokedex:  
_Greninja: the Ninja Pokémon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water._

"So a Greninja? I guess Ash has some kind of plan for Paul." She said as May looked at her.

"Greninja?" May spoke softly. "I have never seen one of those before." May's Glaceon decided to pop out of her Pokeball and stare at Pikachu who was next to Ash. "Glaceon, I know. Once Ash finishes this match maybe you and Pikachu can have some alone time together." She petted her Pokémon's back as it blissfully made small groans of pleasure.

Back on the field, the referee took a strong look at this strange creature before he called the match to start.

"Paul, I learned a lot from my journey in Unova and Kalos. Greninja was only a Froakie when I met him in Professor Sycamore's lab and since then we made a powerful team in against Diantha's." Ash's words seemed to draw a contented smile from his opponent.

"Well I was beginning to wonder if you had a strategy for the situation you're in. So go for it! Let's see what this Greninja is made of!"

"Gladly. Greninja, show Paul your new move."

Slowly the blue frog's body changed color slightly to meet its typing change. It leapt into the air and shot small purple spikes into Paul's side of the field. As it landed all the Toxic Spikes around its feet were absorbed into the now Poison type's body. The field was now clean of toxicity on Ash's side and Greninja had managed to rid himself of the poison in his body.

"How?!" shouted a very surprised Paul. Even the audience was confused as to what just happened.

"You see, my Greninja has a rare ability called Protean which changes its typing based on the move type it uses. Of course with Toxic Spikes being poison it was able to absorb the poison and heal itself too."

Paul nodded. "Brilliant." Likewise, since Drapion is also a Poison-type it too absorbed Greninja's Toxic Spikes thus clearing his side of the field. With no more entry hazards both Pokémon were free to continue the match.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!" Drapion rapidly fired beams at Greninja. Unfortunately this time it was up against a Pokémon whose speed and stamina were more than enough to dodge every single Pin Missile.

Ash now went for a counter attack. "Greninja, Double Team!" The field was now filled with cloned images of his current Pokémon. Greninja again began to change its color as he was now a Normal-type but not for long as Ash called the next move. "Water Shuriken!"

All the images of his Pokémon changed to its normal blue color once more as they all fired the water stars back at Drapion. Being that Drapion was too slow to dodge the attacks the continuous Water Shuriken connected with an endless barrage. Drapion was now in serious pain forcing Paul to switch out before it fainted in Battle.

Greninja had assumed a victories stance despite not actually securing a win. However he had disrupted his opponent's plans and it was as much as a victory as any. All the clones disappeared as he awaited to see what would be Paul's next move.

It was unusual to see Paul go on the defensive but he wouldn't be discouraged as he called out his next Pokémon. On his side now stood a large plant looking creature covered in bark and having one red eye. It made some hand movements staring down Greninja. "Ash, I also went to Kalos and Trevenant here was my companion of sorts there."

The referee looked at the Elder Tree Pokémon. Its gaze frightened him and sent cold shivers throughout his body. _"Tre-ve-veve-nant versus Greninja, begin the match."_

"Trevenant go for your Shadow Punch". Paul yelled. In response Ash called for Double Team once more. Surrounded on all sides Paul had Greninja exactly where he wanted. "Now, use your Mean Look!"

Mean Look had trapped Greninja to the field preventing an escape. Ash was confused as to why such a move was called but was answered when Paul called out "Forest's Curse."

The field turned dark around the Frontier Brain and his Pokémon felt an ominous presence around him. The spooky environment made the audience shiver as even Dawn and May found each other holding the other close.

Not wanting Paul to get the upper hand so easily Ash had the Greninja clones go for Water Shuriken once more.

"That won't work Ash," said Paul as he shouted a new command, "Grass Knot!"

At once, vines appeared all over grabbing at each Greninja until the real one was caught forcing all the other ones to disappear. Something didn't seem right to Ash. Greninja had developed an odd green coloring but that mattered little now as his Pokémon was restrained in place.

Everyone was looking on now as Greninja was held to the ground by weeds that seemed to come out of nowhere. Ash tried to recall him, concerned for its well-being, but it was futile as Mean Look prevented it.

"When it comes to Forest's Curse: your Pokémon become Grass types if they aren't already Ash." Ash stared at Paul who was describing what was going on. "Even your Greninja's Protean Ability can't change that. And with Grass Knot I was able to use his typing against him. There is only one thing to do now." Greninja kept struggling but to no avail as everyone looked on. "Finish this with a Shadow Punch!"

Trevenant snuck close to the large frog on the ground and stretched out its limb forming a fist in front of its face. The tree's red eye started glowing a bright red contrasting heavily the dark surrounding area as a Shadow Punch connected with Greninja's face knocking into the ground further. In the seconds after all everyone saw was Greninja's face leaving an imprint on the ground before letting out a weak "Nin- ja" before fainting.

_"Greninja is no longer able to battle. Trevenant is the winner!"_ announced the referee breaking all silence.

Slowly the small audience began cheering and it seemed as it got a little larger from before. Turns out that there were more trainers passing by when they heard of this battle. As word of mouth grew more people kept dropping by to watch the match. The current Pyramid King withdrew his Pokémon as he heard shouts from May and Dawn to not give up. Of course he never intended too.

Ash stood tall across from Paul as he began to speak. "You know Paul, I must admit: I never thought my first Frontier Brain match would be as good as this. This is why I always looked forward to this rematch because to be honest, there is nobody else like you! And that is why I will show you exactly what I'm made of." Paul could only chuckle a little as he responded, "Ash, I challenged you because I wanted to face the best. So whatever it is you have in store for me then go for it."

Ash whispered to a special Pokeball in his hand. "I was hoping I wouldn't need your help so soon, but right now I know you're the only one who can do this." He tossed the Pokeball into the air and out of it was a beast of pure power.

The audience was in awe as were the two girls who shared similar feelings towards the same trainer.

A large orange and yellow dragon began roaring as it blew flames from its mouth and stared down the opponent in front of him. "Paul meet Charizard! He is one of my best friends and also one of my absolute strongest. I promised you a rematch to remember and I will deliver that promise!"

Staring at the referee, Ash nodded as he signaled him he was ready. The referee waved his flag and began the match.

"Charizard take flight!" shouted Ash not wasting any time.

"Trevenant, Forest Curse!" shouted Paul. The arena once more began to darken as a forest began growing around the Fire-type but unlike last time Ash had a plan now. "Charizard, Fire Spin!" Flames erupted from the dragon's mouth as it began to surround both trainers and Pokémon in a wall of fire blocking the view of all in the audience. In the process of doing so the trees around them began to burn into ash as Trevenant was more than shocked to see his ace move destroyed before his eyes.

"Trevenant, use Leech Seed." Quickly the elder tree fired some seeds at Charizard hoping to slowly weaken it. Ash countered by having his Charizard use Flamethrower, which not only burned the seeds away but was headed right in Trevenant's direction. Now panicking, Paul used the only move he thought would save his Pokémon. "Phantom Force!" Trevenant began to disappear but not before some of the flames that connected with him went into the same portal as he did.

Trevenant was now gone and nowhere to be seen. Paul was now worried. All was quiet until a portal opened behind Charizard but rather than a healthy Pokémon attacking, it was Trevenant burned and unconscious falling to the ground. Smoke came from the leaves on its body as Charizard roared for his victory.

_"Trevenant is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"__  
_  
The arena exploded into applause once more. Charizard had become a fan favorite to those who followed Ash's career. It had the speed and energy to go head to head with legendary Pokémon and come out on top. Back when Ash had faced Lance, Charizard proved to be a strong competitor as it took down three of the Champion's Pokémon. Before that, Cynthia and Alder offered to help Ash train and Charizard proved difficult even for them.

As he recalled the fallen Elder Tree Pokémon, Paul went for Drapion's Pokeball once more. "Drapion! Return to battle once more."

"Drapion!" shouted the purple scorpion.

"Drapion again I see. Charizard, up for another battle?" Ash asked his Fire-type who roared in approval.

As soon as the referee called for the match to begin Paul called for a Toxic Spikes.

"That won't help you this time, Charizard send a Dragon Rage above you."

Charizard sent a giant fireball above the field which was a lot larger than Drapion's Toxic Spikes. Slowly the flames consumed the toxic ball until it fully disintegrated. While Drapion was distracted, due to sheer shock, Ash went on the offensive again.

"Flamethrower into that Dragon Rage." The large dragon blew another flame attack into the air once more causing it to collide with the Dragon Rage. Upon impact both attacks exploded into miniature fire balls that erupted from above now raining on to the field.

"Is that... a Draco Meteor!?" Paul wondered as he was at a loss for words. Lacking the speed needed to dodge any off the incoming attacks Drapion became engulfed in flames as it met a similar fate once more against Ash. As it collapsed onto the ground the flames on its back finally went out and he was now down for good.

_"Drapion is unable to battle. This match goes to Charizard."_

The audience exploded into cheers. Charizard was now two for two. Dawn was highly ecstatic as she watched Ash put Paul on the defensive once more. Needless to say the audience began to cheer for Charizard as the large Fire-type began to enjoy the praise.

Paul was in trouble. _I'm in deep Tauros shit. I don't have anything that can take on Charizard... except..._ "Ash, I have only one chance to defeat your Charizard and if I don't succeed then my hard work would be for nothing." Paul said as he recalled his Trevenant and in its place summoned his sixth Pokémon.

"Elect- vire!" came out a large yellow and black looking Pokemon.

"Electivire. Paul's strongest Pokémon" said Dawn from the crowd. May looked toward's her puzzled. "May, Electivire is not only Paul's strongest but is also an Electric Type. Charizard has a type disadvantage and its Ability Motor Drive makes Pikachu's electric attacks useless."

May was getting a little worried, not by what Dawn said, but by her reaction and began to wonder. _Is this Pokémon as powerful as Dawn says it is? Ash be careful.__  
_  
_"Begin!"_ shouted the referee and in no time both trainers reacted.

"Charizard Flamethrower!"/"Electrivire, Thunderbolt!" shouted both Trainers simultaneously. Both attacks collided with each other as it seemed that none of the two would budge.

They were evenly matched.

Both trainers could only stand and admire their opponent's power. The struggle continued until both attacks finally started to break through into the other and connected with their target. Charizard got hit with a weaker version of Thunder Bolt while Electivire was slightly burned by Flamethrower.

Both Pokémon began to stare the other down and it was apparent that neither of the two were going to win on strength alone. Of course Paul knew he had the advantage and replayed a strategy from a few years ago.

"Thunder across the whole field!"

Bolts of electricity shot upwards and then began to rain down. Ash had Charizard fly but now with limited mobility the large dragon couldn't risk getting attacked. "Charizard, aim for the sky and when I give the word go for Dragon Rage!"

Paul, seeing this as a moment of opportunity shouted to his longtime companion. "Electivire use ThunderPunch!" Electivire rushed towards Charizard and began to charge electricity in its fist.

Ash looked at Paul. _Good, Paul fell for it._ "Now Charizard, Dragon Rage!" In a moment, Charizard fired a flaming ball into the air and everyone was in awe in how massive it appeared compared to the last one. As Electivire came in for its attack Charizard stood its ground as it grabbed the Electric-type's fist. Slowly it felt the current run through its body paralyzing him in the process. Unfortunately for Electivire he was used to far worse than this and knew exactly what the next move Ash would call: "Seismic Toss!"

Pulling Electivire to him, the fire dragon took him to the air where it lacked the mobility it needed to attack. Knowing there was only one thing he could do Paul yelled out, "Thunder on Charizard!" Both of his Electivire's tails wrapped around the fire dragon's neck and proceeded to send enough electrical current through him to power a city however Charizard held on as he reached the target: the Dragon Rage above the two.

"Into the Dragon Rage and Seismic Toss!"

Still covered in electricity, Charizard tossed himself and his opponent into the flames and was freed from the shocks. Now Electivire was covered all over in fire and its cries were growing louder by the minute. In what seemed like something out of fiction was now a meteor attack heading to the ground and in minutes a large crater was formed.

As the dust cleared, Charizard came back to the ground, slowly dropping to its knees as the paralysis was taking over. Ash knew he couldn't force him to fight much longer and withdrew him from the match. While it was a crushing blow he guaranteed that his opponent wouldn't be getting up soon.

_"Electivire is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! However, the Frontier Brain has withdrawn his Pokémon and thus Charizard is no longer able to battle!"_

This was it. The end was in sight as Paul had only one Pokémon left to Ash's three. Paul's Aggron took some major damage in its match with Pikachu earlier and Ash still had two Pokémon that haven't battled yet.

The amount of spectator's appeared to have gotten larger now. More and more people kept coming by cheering both trainers. Initially, Dawn and May hated that the audience was ruining the otherwise quiet mood but after a while they came around to enjoying the same level of excitement all of them were experiencing. As May was going wild with cheers, Dawn knew that with Paul things were never as simple.

"Ash," Paul said getting his rival's attention, "I'm going to end this match the same way it started." and with that he brought out his last available Pokémon: Aggron.

Ash was beginning to think this match may be over but it all changed as Paul showed Ash something. The item in question made Ash step back for a moment.

"I'm sure you are familiar with this. When I first heard about this I thought it was a joke. That changed when I faced the Champion myself and experienced it first-hand. She told me you that yourself also learned how to utilize this. My question now is why didn't you use one this match?"

Ash answered Paul's question. "It's true I had used Mega Evolution in Kalos but I would much rather defeat you without the use of one. Besides, I promised you a battle to remember and right now I've done more than enough without one." Ash smiled, "Paul, if you are able to, then use it"

"Ok, since you called for it... Aggron! Time for you to Mega Evolve!"


	8. Iron Monster (Ch3, Pt3)

**Before I continue, I have been having issues with uploads so let me know if you are having trouble viewing these upcoming chapters. As for the story: things are only going to pick up more from here. Anyways, enough talk, enjoy!  
***********************************************************************************

The audience, for the most part, had never seen anything like this.

Mega Evolution, as it was called, was almost exclusive to Kalos alone. The Champion Diantha had introduced it to the other regions during her visits which inspired many trainers, old and new, to head to Kalos in search for the stones. Many failed to find the correct stones or even establish the necessary bonds with their Pokémon that would unlock their potential.

Paul had learned the hard way that Pokémon were more than just tools of battle, they were his friends and companions. They fought as strongly as they did only because they wanted to appease their trainer. Aggron had been with Paul through so much in his long career that it wanted to become stronger for his trainer. It was that same feeling that Paul wanted from his Pokémon that one day allowed Aggron to find the stone it needed in a cave. Together the two since then became closer and Paul put his faith in his Pokémon and himself once more.

The arena shook in terror at the sight of the large metal beast: Mega Aggron. It roared and stomped one of its feet causing the ground around him to shake. Everyone lost their balance, which also included Ash and Paul.

This was the moment everyone was waiting for: a true rematch between the two and it wasn't going to disappoint.

_"Trainer Ash, select your next Pokémon."_

************************************************************************************

Somewhere nearby the Battle Pyramid were three figures trying to figure out which disguises to wear. They had heard some rare Pokémon were going to show up inside and knew this would be the perfect oppotunity to redeem themselves to the boss.

"James, can you hurry up, we've been trying outfits for almost an hour now." yelled a tall red haired woman. "Jesse, please, we can't just wear any disguise." countered the purple haired man. "Listen ya two, the twerps are battlin' now and gonna be too tired to face us. We swoop in and get da Pokémon before its tool late. Now don't mess up the plan!" said Meowth wearing a small Piplup outfit. When they were all done, they all took one look at each other, and sighed.

"Jess, I think it's time we give up. We've been chasing Pikachu for over seven years now and we have gotten nowhere with it." James said taking off the disguise he was planning on wearing.

"James, I'm sure it's been eight years." responded Jessie as she fixed her hair back to its normal curved shape.

"I'm sure it's longer than dat but no one's keeping track anymore so deal with it. Guys we can't just give up, we can do it. Come on, team?" said Meowth as he extended his paw inward.

Both Jesse and James reached in and placed their hands on each other's. "Good, now what's da plan?" asked Meowth.

They both stared at him confused "We thought you had one..." said a confused Jesse. Once more they all stared at each other before saying "We give up." in unison. The all fell into a slump and began to sob as they admitted being failures to themselves. They proceeded to get up and walk away when a soft voice was hearing coming their way.

"Wait! Is the match over? I heard Ash is having a match right now and I just finished my shift in the Battle Saloon. Don't tell me I missed it?" said a lilac haired woman with a saddened look on her face.

The trio began to look at each other. They figured that she must've been a fan of his or something and thought maybe it would be nice to do something good today instead. "We don't know, we were going there ourselves." said James.

Suddenly the lilac haired woman's face revealed a warm smile as she ran towards the Battle Pyramid. "Come we probably don't have much time!" she yelled back. Figuring they had nothing else better to do today, the three began to chase after her.

************************************************************************************

Ash had sent out Gliscor for this match and by the look of things it seemed it was outmatched. Mega Aggron had already used Rock Blast and Stone Edge, both moves that had put serious dents in Gliscor's defenses.

Ash began to think. _This is bad. Gliscor can't get in close for a Fire Fang. Gliscor has tried everything it could to get in a super effective move on its opponent. If I get close I risk getting hit with any of his Rock-based attacks or that Flash Cannon._ "Gliscor you have taken a lot of damage, are you sure you can still continue?" he asked his flying scorpion.

"Scor" it nodded back at him.

"Go for a Fire Fang once more!" Gliscor swooped in from above to attack the iron beast. Paul waited for Gliscor to be within striking distance before speaking. "Stand your ground Aggron and wait for my signal!" Aggron stood there waiting for impact.

Gliscor was now within striking distance when Paul finally shouted "Flash Cannon!" Aggron's eye began to glow as he began charging a blinding ball of light from his mouth. However, Gliscor was able to use its Fire Fang only to notice its opponent not flinching.

"Aggron NOW!" In a flash, the beam fire full force from its mouth launching Gliscor up to the ceiling. In the now freshly made crater laid an unconscious Gliscor stuck to it.

_"Gliscor is unable to battle, the battle goes to Aggron!"_

The audience roared with excitement as was expected by now. Dawn had tried to do a cheer for Ash during the match but Gliscor still lost. She knew she had to try harder so she had Piplup join her. May found the scene amusing and asked to join her for the next battle as both girls turned their attention back to Ash.

"Gliscor return!" said Ash recalling Gliscor from the ceiling. "I don't get it Pikachu, why didn't the attack work on Aggron?" "Pika" said Pikachu as it shook its head.

Paul smirked. "Ash, I'm surprised you aren't aware of the ability Filter. Like its name suggests, it lessens the effectiveness of attacks it's normally weak to. I guess it's safe to say that- what!?"

"Agg- ronnnnnnn!" began shouting Aggron now covered in flames. "Pikachu, it worked!" Ash was thrilled. With the Mega Pokémon weakened he could now go on the offensive with his sixth Pokémon.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" from its Pokeball appeared a large green lizard with a large tail.

Both trainers got ready for possibly the conclusion to this match. The referee looked at both trainers and saw that neither one of them wanted to waste time. _"Aggron versus Sceptile, begin!"  
_  
"Sceptile, let's finish this with Leaf Blade!" Ash knew that if he landed a critical hit to Aggron then he could use Sceptile's speed to his advantage. As Sceptile connected he was launched back by the recoil. The move had almost no effect. "No way!"

"A bad move Mr. Frontier Brain. Counter attack with Head Smash!" Paul ordered as Aggron charged directly at Sceptile.

"Dodge it, and go for Bullet Seed!" commanded Ash hoping to turn things around. Sceptile easily avoided the potential knock out and fired off all the Bullet Seeds it could but they did nothing.

Barely flinching at all Aggron began to charge once more at Sceptile but was easily avoided. "Aggron, Flash Cannon once more." shouted Paul. Hearing these words gave Ash an idea.

"Sceptile go for a Leaf Storm and aim it directly at Aggron's mouth!"

"Scep- tile!" it said as it summoned a flurry of leaves and launched them directly at the large iron beast's mouth. The move connected but only slightly grazed Aggron who now fired the bright beam directly at his opponent and sent it flying towards a far wall.

Both girls in the audience stood quiet now. "No." uttered Dawn in a low voice.

It seemed all hope was lost as the referee was about to announce the battle over when Sceptile began to glow a bright green aura around it and jumped back into the field. The audience now watching attentively as Sceptile signaled its trainer for his next command.

"Leaf Blade and don't let up!"

Faster than the speed of sound, Sceptile was now in Aggron's face and released a relentless barrage of slashes at his opponent. They weren't making much dents in the armor but they seemed to now be having the effect Ash was hoping for. Slash after slash, Sceptile kept hitting with absolute furry until it managed to knock Aggron off balance.

The opportunity was now present. Ash called "Solar Beam!" Sceptile charged all the energy it had in him for one final attack, hoping this would take down his new rival.

Paul knew he had to act fast. "Aggron use your Flash Cannon once more!" Aggron prepared the attack but was too slow to start it as Scptile launched Solar Beam, full force, at him causing him to cry out in pain. Unfortunately for Sceptile, the attack made Aggron fire its Flash Cannon prematurely. Part of the attack connected with Sceptile who now fainted in front of the Frontier Brain's eyes.

_"Sceptile is unable to battle, Aggron is the winner."_

This wasn't good for Ash at all. Two fresh Pokémon were taken down fairly quickly and his last surviving team member had already some wear from the battle. As he recalled Sceptile looked at the audience for the first time in the match. He saw concern in both girls' eyes.

_I never noticed how beautiful their eyes really are. _He wondered why he would notice such a thing now but it dawned on him. _I need to win this._

"Pikachu, it's all up to you now."

Pikachu nodded as made his way into the field. Dawn and May began another cheer, this time for Pikachu. If anyone could defeat this metal monster it would be him.

The yellow starter was now on the field, cheeks sparking and tail straightened out. Aggron stared down on him and began to growl in such a low deep voice.

"Aggron, Aggrooooonnn!"

"Pikaaaaaa-!"

The tension was so strong the referee only shouted _"Begin!"  
_  
"Pikachu, Agility!"

Paul knew that this strategy would fail this time. "Metal Sound!"

Unlike last time, Metal Sound was now amplified creating pulse waves that were almost visible to the naked eye. Pikachu began to feel uneasy hearing the noise which prompted Ash to order a ThunderBolt to counter it. "Aim for his horns Pikachu!" The yellow mouse directed all his energy to the metal behemoth's horns.

"Aggron, stand your ground and go for a Flash Cannon!" Paul said as he pointed in the direction of the yellow mouse.

Pikachu's attack connected first rendering Aggron's unable to use MetalSound again as he had a strong current zapping through his horns. Aggron attempted a Flash Cannon but instead completely missed Pikachu.

Ash knew now was the time to go on the offensive once more. "Good work buddy! Keep your Agility up and go around Aggron!" Pikachu began to run numerous circles around the mega beast that was not able to keep up with his movements.

"Flash Cannon again! And over if you have to!" Obeying the command Aggron kept firing at the lightning fast mouse. Over and over it missed and began to feel energy drain as it kept every attack. The Frontier Brain's plan was working well. Paul was getting annoyed by now and used a move that was unexpected and risky.

"Heavy Slam!"

On instinct, Aggron focused what energy it had left to physically launch himself into the air and come pacing down harshly, slamming the ground with great force. The impact shook the entire arena forcing Pikachu to lose its balance and was knocked back several feet.

"Pikachu NO!" Ash said concerned for his fellow friend. Dawn and May flinched simultaneous watching their small friend hit the ground with harsh thuds several times. The force was so great that even they were knocked off their feet as were several audience members. Tears filled both their eyes as Piplup covered its eyes waiting for their inevitable.

Back on the field, Aggron appeared exhausted. A move like Heavy Slam took great amount of force to pull off given his tremendous weight. It wasn't meant to leap any amount of distance and it showed as it began limping as it walked closer to Pikachu. Paul knew he had to finish the match now.

"Ketchum, I admire you. I really do. And believe me, I don't mean any harm to you or Pikachu but at this point I want to finish this match already." Paul looked directly at Ash as he continued his speech. "I'm sure you would make a great Champion and when the time comes I'll be sure to secure that victory. Right now, I'm going to secure this one. Aggron, finish this match with a final Flash Cannon!"

The metal behemoth now stood over Pikachu and began to charge one final Flash Cannon. Both Ash and Pikachu knew this was the end. That last move paid off for Paul and it seemed as nothing could be done. Ash began to wonder Pikachu would have to give up battling if the move connected.

A sweat drop started to make its way down his face. Time was slowing down_. I need to get Pikachu to safety, I have to give up the match._ "I fo-" Ash began but it was too late. Aggron fired off his attack with only feet between the two Pokémon when desperation took over Ash and his battle instincts took over once more.

"EXTREME SPEED! NOW!"

***************************************************************************************  
How's that for a cliff hanger? Anyways, the battle concludes in the next part and you won't want to miss it.**


End file.
